interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua n
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- nabb :(tapp) cavilia; :(dubb) clavo, cavilia nabbad :providite de clavos nabo :vicino nabob :nabab, homine opulente naboskap :vicinitate nachspiel :postfesta nacka :rumper le nuca de nackben :anat osso occipital nackbena :ha ~ haber le capillos dividite in le nuca nackbesvär :med cervicalgia nackdel :(olägenhet) disavantage -ad3e, inconveniente; :(skada) detrimento, damno, prejudicio, torto; :till ~ för al detrimento/prejudicio de; :väga fördelar och ~ar considerar le avantages e le inconvenientes, calcular le pros e le contras nacke :anat nuca, collo, cervice; :(bakhuvud) occipite; :bryta ~n rumper se le collo; :ha ögon i ~n fig haber oculos in su dorso, esser multo observante; :som avser ~n anat nucal, cervical, occipital; :vrida ~n av någon torquer le collo a un persona nackgrepp :prisa in le nuca nackhår :pilo de nuca nackknut :(capillos inrolate in un) nodo in le nuca nacklob :anat lobo occipital nackmuskel :anat musculo cervical nackning :rumpimento del collo nackskinn :pelle del collo; :ta en hund i ~et prender un can per le pelle del collo nackskott :tiro/colpo in le/al nuca nackspegel :speculo a mano nackspärr :med rigiditate del nuca, torticollis nackstelhet :med rigiditate del nuca, torticollis nackstyv :rigide in le nuca; :fig obstinate, orgoliose nackstöd :appoia-nuca nacksving :sport colpo in le nuca nackvärk :med cervicalgia nadir :astron nadir nadirpunkt :astron (puncto de) nadir nafs :i ett ~ fig in un instante/un momento nafsa :morder legiermente -d3-; :~ efter tentar morder; :~ åt sig abuccar nafta :kem naphtha naftalen :kem naphthaleno naftalin :kem naphthalina naftensyra :kem acido naphthenic naftol :kem naphthol naganasjuka :med nagana nagel :1 ungue, ungula; :(liten) unguiculo; :bita på naglarna mangiar -d3- se/roder se le ungues; :klippa naglarna taliar se le ungues; :måla naglarna pinger se le ungues; :putsa naglarna facer le ungues 2 (spik, nit) rivete, clavo; :vara en ~ i ögat fig esser un spina in le oculo nagelband :cuticula nagelbitare :persona qui se rode/se mangia -d3- le ungues/le ungulas; :med onychophago nagelbitning :med onychophagia nagelborste :brossetta pro le ungues/le ungulas/a ungues/a ungulas nagelbädd :matrice del ungue/del ungula nagelfara :(noga granska) examinar minutiosemente/rigorosemente; :(kritisera) criticar nagelfil :lima pro le ungues/le ungulas/a ungues/a ungulas nagelformig :in forma de un ungue/un ungula, unguiforme nagelförsedd :ungulate nagelhuvud :capite/testa de clavo nagelklippare :cisorios pl pro le ungues/le ungulas/a ungues/a ungulas nagellack :vernisse pro le ungues/le ungulas/a ungues/a ungulas nagelpetare :lima pro le ungues/le ungulas/a ungues/a ungulas nagelrot :radice del ungue/del ungula nagelsax :cisorios pl pro le ungues/le ungulas/a ungues/a ungulas nageltrång :ha ~ haber un ungula crescite in nageltång :(för spikar) extractor de clavos, tira-clavos; :(för nagelvård) cisorios pl pro le ungues/le ungulas/a ungues/a ungulas nagelört :bot erophila nagg :I kul instrumento a/pro punger/piccar pan levante II (naggning) punctura, piccatura nagga :(göra små hål) punger, piccar; :(gnaga) roder; :~ i kanten insecar; :fig diminuer (extension/valor) naggande :liten men ~ god parve ma vermente bon nagla :(spika fast) clavar, fixar con clavos nainsook :text nainsook nansåk naiv :(barnslig) naive; :(okonstlad) naive, ingenue, candide, innocente; :(naiv, lättrogen) naive, credule, innocente, simplice; :~ konst arte naive, naivismo naivism :konst naivismo naivist :konst naivista naivistisk :konst naivista naivitet :naivitate, candor, ingenuitate; :(lättrogenhet) naivitate, credulitate, simplicitate naja :sjö fixar, attachar -sh- najad :myt naiade naken :nude; :fig nude, crude, brute; :den nakna sanningen le veritate nude e crude; :med ~ stängel bot nudicaule; :nakna junfrun bot colchico nakenbad :nudismo, naturismo nakenbadare :nudista, naturista nakenfigur :konst figura nude, nudo, nuda nakenfröig :bot gymnosperme; :~a växter gymnospermas nakenhet :nuditate; :skyla sin ~ coperir su nuditate nakenhetsrörelse :naturismo nakenkultur :nudismo, naturismo nakenmodell :konst modello nude nakenstudie :konst designo de un nudo/un nuda naketmålare :konst pictor de nudos/de nudas naketmåleri|naketmålning :(el. naketmålning) konst pictura de nudo(s)/de nuda(s) nakterhus :sjö habitaculo nalkas :approchar -sh- (se), approximar (se) nalla :furar (cosas de valor minor) nalle :1 (leksak) urso de pluche fr ply:sh, teddybear eng tedibeö 2 (mobiltelefon) mobilophono nallebjörn :zool urso; :(leksak) urso de pluche fr ply:sh, teddybear eng tedibeö Namibia :Namibia namibier :namibiano namibisk :namibian namibiska :namibiana namn :nomine, denomination; :(anseende) reputation, renomine, fama; :byta ~ cambiar le/adoptar un nove nomine (de familia); :ett fingerat ~ un nomine fingite; :ge ett ~ nominar; :ha ~ om sig att haber le reputation de, esser reputate de; :i Guds ~ per le amor de Deo; :i lagens ~ in nomine del lege; :i mitt ~ in mi nomine; :riskera sitt goda ~ hasardar/aventurar su reputation; :som avser ~ nominal, nominative, onomastic; :som givit ~ åt eponyme; :till ~et de nomine; :utan ~ innominate; :vid ~ a nomine de, nominate namna :marcar con nomine o initiales namnam :I s delicatessas II interj mmm! namnbeteckning :(av person) nomination, anthroponymia; :(facklig) nomenclatura namnbok :tabula/lista onomastic namnbricka :placa con le nomine namnbyte :cambio/cambiamento de nomine (de familia) namnchiffer :cifra, monogramma namne :homonymo namnform :forma de nomine namnforskning :(kring egennamn) onomatologia namnfästa :nominar namnfästning :nomination namnförkortning :signatura namnförteckning :lista nominal/nominative/de nomines; :(ordnad) catalogo, matriculo; :(namnbok) tabula/lista onomastic; :(över fackord) nomenclatura namnförväxling :confusion de nomines, error nominal namnge :(de)nominar, baptisar namngivare :dator de nomine, nominator, nomenclator, eponymo namngivning :nomination namninsamling :collecta de nomines namnkristen :sancto de su nomine, pseudochristiano namnkunnig :illustre, celebre, famose, renominate namnkunnighet :renomine namnkännedom :onomastica; :(om platser) toponymia; :(om vattendrag) hydronymia; :(om berg) oronymia; :(om personer) anthroponymia namnlag :lege del usage -ad3e de nomines de familia namnlikhet :homonymia namnlista :lista nominal/nominative/de nomines; :(ordnad) catalogo, matricula; :(namnbok) tabula/lista onomastic; :(facklig) nomenclatura namnlös :sin nomine, anonyme, innominate; :(outsäglig) inexprimibile, indicibile; :ett ~t lidande un suffrentia indicibile namnlöshet :anonymato, anonymitate namnregister :lista nominal/nominative/de nomines; :(ordnad) catalogo, matricula; :(namnbok) tabula/lista onomastic; :(facklig) nomenclatura namnrätt :derecto del usage -ad3e de nomines de familia namnsdag :die onomastic namnsedel :schedula con le nomine namnskydd :protection del nomine namnskylt :placa con le nomine namnstämpel :stampa de nomine/de signatura namntavla :tabula de nomines namnteckning :autographo, signatura namnunderskrift :signatura namnändring :cambio/cambiamento del nomine (de familia) nankin|nanking :(el. nanking) text nankin nanogram :nanogramma nanometer :nanometro nanoplankton :nanoplancton nanosekund :nanosecunda napalm :kem napalm napalmbomb :bomba al/de napalm Napoleon :Napoleon; :som avser ~ napoleonic napoleonbakelse :kul torta Napoleon napoleonkrigen :le guerras napoleonic napolitanare :se neapolitanare napolitansk :se neapolitansk napp :I fiske (hugg) morsura; :få ~ fig succeder II (tröstnapp) tettina nappa :I v fiske morder al esca/al hamo; :~ på kroken fig lassar dupar se; :~ åt sig attrappar II s (skinn) nappa nappahandske :guanto de (corio de) nappa nappas :luctar nappaskinn :(corio de) nappa nappatag :lucta nappflaska :biberon fr bibrå) naprapat :med naprapatho, naprapathista naprapati :med naprapathia; :som avser ~ naprapathic nar :(tvärslå) transversa nara :1 (förse med nar) applicar transversa(s) 2 (blåsa bitande kallt) sufflar un forte vento glacial narciss :bot narcisso; :vild ~ narcisso silvestre; :vit ~ narcisso blanc/poetic narcissism :med narcissismo narcissist :med narcissista narcissistisk :med narcissista, narcissistic narcisslök :bulbo de narcisso nardus :bot nardo nardusdoft :odor de nardo nare :forte vento glacial narig :(om hud) sic; :(om vind) forte e glacial; :~a läppar labios sic narkoanalys :med narcoanalyse, narcoanalysis narkolepsi :med narcolepsia narkoleptiker :med narcoleptico narkoleptisk :med narcoleptic narkoman :narcomano, toxicomano narkomani :narcomania, toxicomania narkomaniserad :narcomane, toxicomane narkos :med narcose, narcosis, anesthesia, insensibilisation; :ge ~ anesthesiar, insensibilisar, narcotisar narkosapparat :med apparato de narcose/narcosis narkosläkare :med anesthesiologo, anesthetico, anesthetista, narcotisator narkosmedel :med narcotico narkotika :narcotico, droga narkotikaberoende :narcomane, toxicomane narkotikaberusad :ebrie de narcotico narkotikabrott :crimine contra le lege de narcoticos narkotikahaj :grande venditor de narcoticos narkotikahandel :traffico del drogas/del narcoticos narkotikahund :can antidroga narkotikalangare :trafficante de drogas/de narcoticos narkotikamissbruk :abuso de drogas/de narcoticos, narcomania, toxicomania narkotikamissbrukare :drogato, narcomano, toxicomano narkotikapolis :brigada antidrogas narkotikastrafflag :lege de narcoticos narkotikum :med narcotico narkotin :kem narcotina narkotisera :(göra beroende av narkotika) narcotisar; :med (bedöva med narkotika) narcotisar, anesthesiar, insensibilisar narkotisk :narcotic narkotisör :med anesthesiologo, anesthetista, narcotisator narr :folle, buffon, arlequin, paleasso; :göra ~ av burlar se de, derider, irrider, ridiculisar narra :dupar, deluder, deciper, frustrar, illuder narraktig :buffonesc, burlesc; :(löjlig) ridicule, risibile, comic; :(fjollig) fatue, folle, stupide, insipiente, imbecille, insensate, inepte, nescie narraktighet :buffoneria; :(löjligt beteende) maniera ridicule/risibile/comic; :(fjollighet) follia, fatuitate, ineptia, ineptitude, insipientia, nonsenso narras :mentir narrativ :narrative narrdräkt :costume de buffon/de folle narri :burla; :på ~ como un burla, burlante, burlescamente narrmössa :bonetto de buffon/de folle narrspegel :speculo deformante narrspel :buffoneria narrstreck :artificio, burla narv :1 bot sand~ arenaria; :skogs~ moehringia trinervate; :knut~ sagina nodose 2 (på läder) grano narva :applicar grano artificial narval :zool monodon monocero lat, narval; :~ar (familj) monodontidas nasa :vender al portas nasal :I adj nasal II s språk sono nasal nasalera :parlar nasalmente/per le naso; :språk nasalisar nasalering :språk nasalisation nasalitet :nasalitate nasalljud :språk sono nasal nasalvokal :språk vocal nasal nasare :mercante/mercator ambulante nasaré|nasare :nazareno nasir :bibl nasir nasirat :bibl nasirato nasse :zool porco; :fig nazi -ts- natband :banda de coton (pro orlos) nate :bot potamogeton lat; :gädd~ potamogeton natante; :ål~ potamogeton perfoliate nateväxter :bot (familj) potamogetonaceas nation :nation; :(folk) populo; :univ societate universitari de studentes del mesme provincia; :Förenta ~erna (FN) Organisation del Nationes Unite (ONU) nationalbibliotek :bibliotheca national nationalbudget :budget eng bad3it national/del stato nationaldag :die national nationaldräkt :costume national nationalekonom :economista nationalekonomi :economia politic nationalencyklopedi :encyclopedia national nationalepos :epos national nationalflagga :bandiera national nationalfärg :color national nationalförening :association/societate national nationalförmögenhet :capital national nationalförsamling :assemblea national nationalgarde :guarda national nationalhelgon :sancto national nationalhjälte :heroe national nationalhymn :hymno national nationalinkomst :invenito/recepta national nationalisera :nationalisar nationalisering :nationalisation nationalism :nationalismo nationalist :nationalista nationalistisk :nationalista nationaliströrelse :movimento nationalista/de nationalistas nationalitet :nationalitate nationalitetsbeteckning :signo/designation del nationalitate nationalitetsbevis :certification de nationalitate nationalitetsprincip :principio del nationalitate nationalkaraktär :character national nationalkänsla :sentimento national, conscientia de nationalitate; :(fosterlandskärlek) patriotismo nationallitteratur :litteratura national nationalmedvetande :conscientia de nationalitate; :(fosterlandskärlek) patriotismo nationalmonument :monumento national nationalmuseum :museo national nationalpark :parco national nationalprodukt :(BNP) producto national brute (PNB) nationalromantik :konst, litt, mus nationalromanticismo nationalromantiker :konst, litt, mus nationalromantico nationalromantisk :konst, litt, mus nationalromantic nationalrätt :kul platto national nationalskald :poeta national nationalsocialism :nationalsocialismo nationalsocialist :nationalsocialista nationalsocialistisk :nationalsocialista nationalspråk :lingua national nationalstat :stato national nationalsång :hymno national nationalteater :theatro national nationaltillgångar :capital national nationalupplaga :edition national nationell :national; :(fosterländsk) patriota, patriotic; :~a dräkten hist le costume national/svedese Nationernas förbund|Nationernas|förbund :(NF) (le) Organisation del Nationes Unite (ONU) nationsflagga :bandiera national nativ :native nativitet :nativitate NATO :(eng North Atlantic Treaty Organization) OTAN (Organisation del Tractato del Atlantico Nord) natrium :kem natrium, sodium natriumglutamat :kem glutaminato de natrium natriumhydroxid :kem hydroxydo de natrium/de sodium natriumkarbonat :kem carbonato de natrium/de sodium, soda natriumklorid :kem chlorido de natrium/de sodium natriumlampa :lampa a natrium/a sodium natriumsulfat :kem sulfato de natrium/de sodium, sal de Glauber natron :kem (soda) soda; :(natrium) natrium, sodium natronlut :kem hydroxydo/lixivia de natrium/de sodium natt :nocte; :både ~ och dag jorno e nocte, nocte e jorno, incessantemente; :en hel ~ un noctata; :framåt ~en verso le nocte; :god ~! bon nocte!; :göra ~ till dag converter le nocte in die; :hela ~en tote le nocte; :i ~ (förliden natt) le nocte passate, le ultime nocte; :(kommande natt) iste nocte; :igår ~ le nocte passate, le ultime nocte; :~ens drottning bot selenicereo grandiflor; :Nattens drottning mus le Regina del Nocte (in le Flauta Magic); :om ~en durante/in le nocte, de nocte; :som en tjuv om ~en como un fur/robator nocturne; :tillbringa ~en passar le nocte, pernoctar; :vid ~ens inbrott al approche -sh- del nocte natta :poner/mitter in lecto pro le nocte nattarbete :labor/travalio nocturne/de nocte nattaxa :taxa/tarifa nocturne/de nocte nattbio :cinema nocturne/de nocte nattblacka :zool caprimulgo europee nattblind :med cec de nocte nattblindhet :med cecitate nocturne/de nocte nattblomma :bot flor nocturne/de nocte nattblommande :bot noctiflor nattblå :blau como le nocte, blau nigre nattbris :brisa nocturne/de nocte nattbuss :omnibus nocturne/de nocte nattbåt :nave nocturne/de nocte nattdagg :rore/ros nocturne nattdjur :animal crepuscular/nocturne/de nocte nattdräkt :vestimentos de nocte nattduksbord :tabula de nocte nattemperatur :temperatura nocturne/de nocte nattetid :durante/in le nocte, de nocte nattfack :cassa forte de nocte nattfjäril :zool papilion nocturne/de nocte; :fig puta(na) nattfly :~n zool (familj) noctuidas nattflyg :volo nocturne/de nocte nattfoder :(för djur) forrage -ad3e pro le nocte nattfodra :(djur) forragiar -d3- (pro le nocte) nattfodring :(av djur) forrage -ad3e pro le nocte nattfrost :gelo nocturne nattfågel :zool ave nocturne/de nocte nattgammal :~ is glacie de (solmente) un nocte nattgrogg :grog eng nocturne/de nocte nattgäst :hospite nocturne/de nocte natthimmel :celo nocturne/de nocte, volta nocturne natthärbärge :asylo de nocte nattinatti :~! bon nocte!, dormi ben! nattiné|nattine :teat representation nocturne/de nocte nattjour :servicio nocturne/de nocte nattjänst :servicio nocturne/de nocte nattkafé|nattkafe :café fr nocturne/de nocte nattklocka :campanetta de nocte nattklubb :club eng klab nocturne, night-club eng naitklab nattkläder :vestimentos de nocte nattkrog :taverna nocturne/de nocte nattkräm :crema de nocte nattkröken :på ~ durante le/al horas post medienocte nattkulan :på ~ durante le/al horas post medienocte nattkvarter :quartiero de nocte nattkvisten :på ~ durante le/al horas post medienocte nattkyla :frescor nocturne nattkärl :vaso de nocte nattlampa :lampa de nocte nattlig :nocturne, de nocte; :~a äventyr aventuras del nocte nattlinne :camisa de nocte/de dormir nattliv :vita nocturne nattljus :lampa/luce/lumine de nocte; :bot oenothera biennal nattlogi :allogio/allogiamento -d3- pro le nocte, asylo nocturne/de nocte; :(sovplats) lecto pro le nocte nattluft :aere nocturne/de nocte nattlysande :~ moln meteor nubes nocturne/luminose nattmangling :longe negotiationes/deliberationes nocturne nattmara :incubo nattmat|nattmål :(el. nattmål) kul repasto nocturne/de nocte nattmänniska :homine/femina de nocte, noctambulo nattmörker :obscuritate del nocte nattmössa :bonetto/cofia de nocte; :prata i ~n fig dicer nonsenso/stupiditates nattorientering :sport cursa de orientation nocturne nattparkera :parcar pro/durante le nocte nattparkering :parcamento pro/durante le nocte nattpass :guarda/vigilia de nocte nattpermission :mil permisso/permission de nocte nattpersonal :personal nocturne/de nocte nattplenum :plenum lat nocturne/de nocte nattportier :receptionista de nocte nattpotta :vaso de nocte nattrafik :traffico/circulation nocturne/de nocte nattredaktör :redactor de nocte nattresa :viage -ad3e nocturne/de nocte nattro :reposo nocturne/de nocte nattrock :roba/veste de camera nattrovfågel :zool ave rapace nocturne nattseende :I adj con vista/vision nocturne II s vista/vision nocturne nattsexa :kul legier -d3- cena nocturne/de nocte nattsida :fram på ~n durante le/al horas post medienocte nattskatta :bot solano nattskift :servicio nocturne/de nocte nattskjorta :camisa de nocte/de dormir nattskräck :pavor nocturne nattskärra :zool caprimulgo europee; :nattskärror (familj) caprimulgidas nattsköterska :infirmera de nocte nattsländor :zool (ordning) trichoptera nattsmyg :zool lepisma nattsnälltåg :rapido de nocte nattstånden :insipide nattsudd :orgias nocturne/de nocte nattsuddare :persona qui prende parte in orgias nocturne/de nocte, noctambulo nattsvart :nigre nattsyster :infirmera de nocte nattsömn :somno nocturne/de nocte; :ha god ~ dormir ben nattuggla :zool strige nocturne; :fig noctambulo nattvak :vigilia/velia nocturne; :(vakpersonal) personal de guarda/de vigilantia nocturne nattvakt :(tjänst) guarda/vigilantia nocturne/de nocte; :(person) guardiano/guarda/vigilator nocturne/de nocte; :Nattvakten konst le Ronda de Nocte nattvandra :med esser noctambulo nattvandrare :med noctambulo nattvandring :med noctambulismo nattvard :rel communion, eucharistia; :dela ut ~en dar/administrar le communion; :deltaga i sin första ~ facer le prime communion; :gå till ~en communicar; :mottaga ~n reciper le communion; :sista ~en (till döende) viatico nattvardsbarn :confirmando, catechumeno nattvardsbord :tabula de communion nattvardsbröd :oblato, hostia nattvardsgemenskap :communion nattvardsgudstjänst :servicio divin con communion nattvardsgång :communion nattvardskalk :calice (de communion) nattvardsvin :vino del/pro le communion nattviol :bot 1 (nattyxne) platanthera bifolie 2 (trädgårdsnattviol) hesperis nattyxne :bot platanthera bifolie nattåg :traino nocturne/de nocte nattöppen :aperte de nocte nattövning :mil exercitio de nocte natur :natura; :(kynne, läggning) natura, natural, temperamento, character, disposition; :av ~en de natura, naturalmente; :en ~s nyck un capricio del natura; :en vacker ~ un belle paisage -ad3e; :i Guds fria ~ a celo aperte, al aere libere; :kärlek till ~en amor del natura; :~ens under le meravilias del natura; :till sin ~ de natura; :ute i ~en in le campania natura : i/in ~ in natura naturaförmån :compensation in natura naturahushållning :economia basate super commercio de troco naturalier :objectos del natura, naturalia lat naturaliesamling :collection del objectos del natura, naturalia lat naturalisation :jur naturalisation naturalisera :jur naturalisar naturalisering :jur naturalisation naturalism :konst, litt naturalismo naturalist :konst, litt naturalista naturalistisk :konst, litt naturalista, naturalistic naturbarn :infante primitive/del natura naturbegåvning :talento natural/innate, persona dotate naturbehov :besonios natural; :uträtta sina ~ urinar naturbeskrivning :description del natura, physiographia naturbetingelser :conditiones natural/del natura naturdrift :instincto, impulso natural naturdyrkan :culto del natura naturell :I s disposition natural II adj natural naturenlig :natural, secundo le natura naturfenomen :phenomeno natural naturfiber :fibra natural naturfilosofi :philosophia del natura naturfilosofisk :relative al philosophia del natura naturfolk :populo primitive naturforskare :explorator del natura, naturalista naturforskning :scientia naturalista naturfärg :color natural naturfärgad :beige fr bä3 naturföremål :objecto del natura naturföreteelse :phenomeno natural/del natura naturgas :gas natural naturgeografi :geographia physic naturgummi :cauchu -tshu natural, latex naturhistoria :historia natural naturhistorisk :relative al/del historia natural; :~t museum museo del historia natural naturintresse :interesse pro le natura naturintryck :impression del natura naturism :naturismo naturist :naturista naturistisk :naturista naturkatastrof :catastrophe/calamitate/disastro natural; :(stor) cataclysmo naturkraft :fortia natural/del natura naturkunskap :historia natural naturkännedom :cognoscentia/cognoscentimento del natura naturkänsla :sentimento del natura naturlag :lege natural/del natura; :fys lege physic naturlandskap :paisage -ad3e natural naturlig :natural; :~ dotter/son filia/filio natural; :~ gräns frontiera natural; :~ hamn porto natural; :~ logaritm mat logarithmo natural; :~t tal mat numero natural; :~t urval selection natural naturlighet :naturalitate, simplicitate, spontaneitate naturligtvis :naturalmente naturliv :vita natural/del natura naturlyrik :litt poesia natural/del natura naturläkare :naturopatho, naturista naturläkemedel :remedios/medicinas natural naturlära :physica naturmedel :remedio natural naturmedicin :medicina natural naturmetod :methodo natural naturmiljö :ambiente/milieu fr miljø natural naturminne :monumento/reserva natural naturminnesmärke :monumento/reserva natural naturmänniska :homine primitive/del natura; :(naturälskare) amico/amante/amator del natura naturnödvändig :physicamente necesse naturnödvändighet :necessitate physic naturorientering :orientation del natura naturpark :parco natural naturreservat :reserva/parco natural naturresurser :ressources fr resurs natural; :slöseri med ~erna prodigalitate del ressources natural naturrikedom :ric©hessa natural natursceneri :scena del natura, paisage -ad3e; :konst pictura del natura natursiden :seta natural natursilke :seta natural naturskildrare :konst pictor del natura naturskildring :konst pictura del natura naturskog :bosco/foreste natural naturskydd :preservation/protection/conservation del natura naturskyddsområde :reserva/parco natural naturskön :ric in beltate natural/del natura naturskönhet :beltate natural/del natura natursten :petra natural naturstridig :contra natura, innatural naturstudie :studio del natura naturtillgång :ressources fr resurs natural; :slöseri med ~arna prodigalitate del ressources natural naturtillstånd :stato de natura naturtomt :sito/terreno natural naturtrogen :fidel al natura naturtrohet :fidelitate al natura, vertitate naturträ :ligno natural naturull :lana natural naturupplevelse :experientia del natura naturvetare :scientista, physico naturvetenskaplig :del scientias natural, scientific, physic naturvetenskapman :scientista, physico naturvetvetenskap :scientia natural/physic/del natura naturvidrig :contra natura, innatural naturvän :amante/amator/amico del natura naturväsen :creatura del natura naturvård :preservation/protection/conservation del natura naturvårdare :protector del natura, ecologista naturvårdsområde :parco/reserva natural naturvårdsverk :Statens ~ le Servicio Statal del Protection Ambiental naturälskare :amante/amator/amico del natura naurisk :de Nauru, nauru nauriska :femina nauru/de Nauru Nauru :Nauru; :nauru nauru nauruer :habitante de Nauru, nauru nautik :sjö nautica, scientia nautic nautiker :sjö scientista nautic nautisk :sjö nautic; :~ mil millia marin nautofon :sjö nautaphono nav :modiolo naval :sjö naval navalmedicin :medicina naval navare :tekn (grov träborr) grosse forator pro forar in ligno; :(handbergborr) forator a mano pro forar in petra navel :anat, zool umbilico, omphalo, hilo; :bot umbilico, cicatricula, hilo; :som avser ~ umbilical, omphalic; :som avser/har en ~ umbilicate; :världens ~ le umbilico del mundo navelapelsin :bot navel navelbrock :med hernia umbilical, omphalocele navelformig :in forma de umbilico, umbilicate, umbilical navelgrop :anat umbilico navelskådande :introversion navelskådare :persona introvertite navelsträng :anat cordon umbilical, funiculo navelsvin :anat pecari naverlönn :bot acere campestre navigabel :sjö, flyg navigabile navigation :sjö, flyg navigation navigationshytt :sjö cabina de navigation navigatör :sjö, flyg navigator navigera :sjö, flyg navigar navigerbar :sjö, flyg navigabile navigering :sjö, flyg navigation navigeringshytt :sjö cabina de navigation navigeringsinstrument :sjö, flyg instrumento de navigation navigeringskonst :sjö, flyg navigation navigeringssatellit :flyg satellite de navigation navkapsel :coperi-modiolo navlad :umbilicate; :inte vara riktigt ~d fig esser folle naziregim :regime fr re3im nazi -ts- nazism :nazismo -ts-, nationalsocialismo nazist :nazi -ts-, nationalsocialista nazistisk :nazi -ts-, nationalsocialista neandertalare|neandertalmänniska :(el. neandertalmänniska) homine de Neanderthal Neapel :Napoli, Neapole neapolitanare|napolitanare :(el. napolitanare) neapolitano, neapolita, napolitano neapolitansk|napolitansk :(el. napolitansk) neapolitan, napolitan neapolitanska|napolitanska :(el. napolitanska) 1 språk (dialekt) neapolitano, napolitano 2 (kvinna) neapolitana, napolitana Nebukadnessar :Nabuchodonosor nebulosa :astron nebulosa nebulös :astron nebulose necessär :necessaire fr nesäsä:r ned|ner :(el. ner) a basso; :~ med förrädarna! a basso le traitores!; :uppifrån och ~ de alto in basso nedaddera :summar nedaddering :summation nedan :I adv in basso, infra, subtus lat II s declino del luna; :månen är/står i ~ le luna declina/discresce nedanför :I prep in basso, infra, subtus II adv inferior a, infra, sub nedannämnd :mentionate hic infra nedanstående :indicate/mentionate infra/in basso nedbantad :decimate nedbantning :decimation nedblodad :coperte de sanguine, sanguinose, sanguinolente nedbläckad :maculate de tinta nedblöta :humidificar, molliar nedbringa :reducer; :~ kostnaden reducer le costos pl nedbringning :reduction nedbrunnen :extinguite nedbruten :fig abattite; :(av ålder/sjukdom) exhauste, extenuate nedbryta :abatter; :kem dissimilar; :geol eroder nedbrytande :fig destructive, disruptive, subversive nedbrytning :kem dissimilation; :geol erosion nedbränd :incendiate, ardite, in cinere nedbusad :destruite per brutos nedbusning :destruction per brutos nedbäddad :in lecto nedböjd :inclinate a basso, curve neddalande :komma ~ cader lentemente neddammad :pulverose neddansande :komma ~ cader turbulentemente neddekad :decadente neddimpande :komma ~ cader con un surde ruito subite; :fig venir subito/improvisemente neddoppa :immerger neddoppad :submerse neddoppning :immersion neddra|neddraga :(el. neddraga) tirar a basso; :fig (minska) reducer, diminuer neddragning :fig (minskning) reduction, diminution neddriva :colpar a basso; :fig (minska) reducer, diminuer neddrivning :fig (minskning) reduction, diminution neddunsande :komma ~ cader pesantemente neddyka :submerger neddykning :submersion neddykt :submerse neddämpa :moderar, temperar, assurdar neddämpning :moderation, temperamento, assurdamento nedefter :preter, a basso de nedemot :verso nederbörd :precipitation (atmospheric), cadita nederbördsmätare :udometro, pluviometro nederdel :parte inferior nederkant :bordo inferior nederlag :1 mil, sport disfacta, defaite fr defä:t, deroute fr derut; :lida ~ suffrer un disfacta; :tillfoga någon ett ~ infliger un disfacta a un persona 2 (förråd) deposito nederländare :nederlandese, hollandese Nederländerna :Nederland, Hollanda, le Paises Basse nederländsk :nederlandese, hollandese nederländska :1 språk nederlandese, hollandese 2 (kvinna) nederlandesa, hollandesa nederparti :parte inferior nederst :adv al plus basse nedersta :adj le plus basse; :~ delen le parte le plus basse nedervåning :etage -a:3 inferior nedfall :cadita; :radioaktivt ~ cadita radioactive, fall-out eng få:laut nedfalla :cader (al solo); :~ på knä cader al geniculos/al genus, prosternar se, prosterner se nedfarande :komma ~ cader subito e rapidemente nedfart :(till garage etc) entrata nedfira :abassar; :sjö halar nedflygande :komma ~ cader subito e rapidemente nedflygning :(landning på land) atterrage -ad3e; :(på vatten) amarage -ad3e nedflytta :(sänka) mover a basso, abassar; :(degradera) degradar; :(i skola) placiar in un classe inferior nedfläcka :macular nedfläckning :maculation, maculamento nedfrysa :refrigerar, gelar nedfrysning :refrigeration; :med hypothermia nedfälla :plicar a basso nedfällbar :possibile a plicar a basso nedfärd :descendita, descension nedför :a basso, verso le basso nedföra :(trans)portar a basso; :med (rör) intubar nedförsbacke|nedförslöpa :(el. nedförslöpa) descendita nedglida :glissar (a basso) nedgrisad :sordide, immunde, porcin nedgrisning :sordidessa, immunditia, porcheria nedgräva :interrar nedgående :I adj descendente; :i ~ linje in linea descendente II s vara på ~ esser descendente; :(om solen) poner se nedgång :(till källare etc) entrata; :(till gruva) descendita; :(tillbakagång) decadentia, declino, regression; :(minskning) diminution; :astron poner; :solens ~ le poner del sol nedgången :(sliten) usate; :(trött) fatigate, exhauste, extenuate nedgöra :abassar, criticar, denigrar, humiliar nedgörande :(om kritik) caustic, mordace nedhala :abassar; :sjö halar nedhugga :abatter nedhukad :quattate nedhängande :pendente, pensile nedifrån :I prep de, ab; :vara ~ landet venir del sud del pais II adv de basso; :~ och upp de basso al alto nedisning :glaciation nedkalla :fig ~ Herrens välsignelse appellar le benediction de Deo nedkast :jecto a terra nedkippad :(om sko) fullate al calces/al talones nedkladdad :sordide, immunde, collose nedklassa :degradar nedklassning :degradation nedkletad :sordide, immunde, collose nedklibbad :collose nedklippning :tonsura nedklippt :tondite nedklottra :scriber mal nedklubbad :abattite con un massa nedkludda :pinger in haste nedknarkad :narcomane, toxicomane nedkomma :(föda) parturir nedkomst :(förlossning) parturition, parto, delivrantia, puerperio nedkorta :abbreviar, curtar nedkortning :abbreviation nedkritisera :criticar causticamente/mordacemente nedkyla :(re)frigidar, refrigerar nedkylning :refrigeration; :med hypothermia nedlusad :pulicose; :~ med pengar fig multo ric nedlägga :mitter, poner, deponer; :(avstå från) deponer, abandonar, abdicar, resignar; :(avbryta) cessar, suspender; :(fälla) abatter; :(döda) fusilar, occider; :(spendera) pagar; :~ en krans deponer un corona nedläggelse :deposition nedläggning :cessation, clausura nedläggningshotad :menaciate de clausura nedlåta :~ sig condescender; :~ till dignar nedlåtande :dispreciative, disdignose, condescendente; :behandla någon ~ tractar un persona dispreciativemente/con disprecio/con disdigno nedlåtenhet :disprecio, disdigno, condescendentia nedmeja :falcar; :(fiende) massacrar nedmejning :falcatura nedmontera :dismontar nedmontering :dismontage -ad3e nedmylla :coperir de humus lat nedmörk :nigre; :det är ~t le nocte es nigre nedmörker :nocte nigre nedpackad :paccate nedplockad :(om frukt) colligite nedplöjd :coperite de terra arate nedprutad :a precio negotiate/mercate nedre :inferior, plus basse nedrig :(gemen) basse, ignobile, infame, abjecte, vil; :(förarglig) irritante, disagradabile nedriggning :sjö dismantellamento nedrighet :bassessa, ignobilitate, infamia, abjection, vilitate, villania nedringd :cargate de telephonatas nedriven :demolite, dismantellate nedrivning :demolition, dismantellamento nedrusta :disarmar nedrustning :disarmamento nedrutten|nedruttnad :(el. nedruttnad) putride nedräkning :computo a retro nedrökt :(sotig) fuliginose; :(rökig) fumose nedröstad :rejectate per un votation nedsabla :(hugga ner med sabel) occider con le sabla, sablar; :fig (nedgöra) criticar, denigrar, humiliar nedsabling :fig denigration nedsalta :kul insalar nedsatt :(om kraft ) exhauste, extenuate; :(om pris) abassate, reducite nedsinglande :komma ~ cader turbulentemente nedsippra :deguttar nedsjunkning :(av ett organ/ögonlock) med ptose, ptosis nedskjuta :(villebråd) fusilar, occider; :(flygplan) abatter nedskriva :scriber, notar; :ekon reducer, deducer, depreciar, devalutar nedskrivning :ekon reduction, deduction, depreciation, devalutation nedskrota :reducer in ferralia nedskräpad :coperite de immunditias nedskära :curtar, reducer nedskärning :reduction nedslag :(på skrivmaskin) colpo; :(blixtnedslag) colpo (de fulmine); :mil impacto; :sport atterrage -ad3e nedslagen :fig abattite, prostrate, deprimite, depresse, depressive, melancholic, discoragiate -d3- nedslagenhet :abattimento, depression, melancholia, prostration nedslagning :sport knock-down eng nåkdaun nedsliten :deteriorate nedslå :batter a terra nedslående :deprimente, discoragiante -d3-, depressive, triste nedsmetad :sordide, immunde, collose nedsmitta :med infectar, contaminar nedsmittning :med infection, contamination, pollution nedsmutsa :polluer nedsmutsad :immunde, sordide nedsmutsning :pollution nedsmälta :refunder nedsmältning :refusion nedsnöad :coperite/coperte de nive nedsolkad :immunde, sordide, maculate nedsotad :fuliginose nedstiga :descender; :~nde led linea descendente nedstigning :descendita, descension nedström :meteor currente (de aere) descendente nedströmma :fluer abundantemente, cader in torrentes nedströms :infra le fluxo nedstucken :occidite per colpos de cultello/per un colpo de cultello nedstämd :fig abattite, prostrate, deprimite, depresse, depressive, melancholic, discoragiate -d3- nedstämdhet :abattimento, depression, melancholia, prostration nedstörtad :geol colluvial nedstörtning :geol colluvio nedsummera :summar nedsummering :summation nedsupen :alcoholisate nedsutten :en ~ soffa un sofa que se curva nedsvälja :devorar, inglutir, ingerer, ingurgitar, trincar nedsväljning :ingurgitation nedsvärta :fig criticar, denigrar, humiliar nedsvärtning :fig denigration nedsänka :immerger, submerger nedsänkning :immersion; :med (av organ/ögonlock) ptose, ptosis nedsätta :(minska) reducer, (di)minuer, moderar, minuer; :(förklena) abassar, depreciar, dispreciar, detraher, denigrar; :med (försvaga) debilitar, extenuar, amortir, enervar, infirmar; :~ en straffavgift moderar un mulcta; :~ ett pris reducer le precio; :~ i värde depreciar, devalutar nedsättande :pejorative, derogatori; :behandla ~ vilipender; :tala ~ om vilipender nedsättning :(minskning) reduction, diminution, minoration, minimisation; :infirmation; :(förklenande) depreciation, denigration, derogation; :med (försvagning) debilitation, amortimento, enervation, extenuation nedsåga :abatter per serra nedsölad :sordide, immunde, collose nedsövd :med narcotisate, anesthesiate, sub narcose/narcosis/anesthesia nedsövning :med narcose, narcosis, anesthesia nedta|nedtaga :(el. nedtaga) prender a basso nedtagning :~en från korset bibl le Deposition del Cruce nedteckna :notar; :(beskriva) describer nedtecknare :historico nedteckning :notation; :(beskrivning) description nedtill :in basso, in fundo, infra, subtus nedtona :moderar, temperar, nuanciar nya):s- nedtoning :moderation, temperamento nedtrampa :fullar, calcar nedtrappa :diminuer passo a passo/pauco a pauco/poco a poco; :(konflikt) disescalar nedtrappning :diminution passo a passo/pauco a pauco/poco a poco; :(av konflikt) disescalation nedtrycka :appoiar, pulsar; :fig (förtrycka) opprimer; :(göra deprimerad) deprimer nedtryckande :oppressive, depressive nedtryckning :oppression, depression nedtryckt :fig abattite, prostrate, deprimite, depresse, depressive, melancholic, discoragiate -d3-; :göra ~ deprimer nedtryckthet :fig abattimento, depression, melancholia, prostration nedtyngd :fig depresse, depressive nedtysta :facer tacer nedunder :I prep sub II adv infra nedvevad :tornate a basso nedvid :I prep a basso de II adv infra, in basso nedvikt :~ krage collo revertite nedvirvlande :komma ~ cader turbulentemente nedvissnad :marc(esc)ite nedvittrad :erodite nedvoterad :rejectate per un votation nedväg :på ~en al cammino/via a basso; :(söderut) al cammino/via/viage -ad3e al sud nedvärdera :degradar, derogar nedvärdering :degradation, degradante, derogation nedåt :a infra, a basso, verso le basso nedåtböjd :inclinate a basso, curve nedåtgående :descendente; :fig descendente, declinante; :~ bransch branca declinante; :~ konjunktur recession; :~ luftström currente descendente nedåtriktad :(dirigite) verso le basso, a basso nefelin :miner nephelina nefrit :1 miner nephrita 2 med nephritis nefrolog :med nephrologo, nephrologista nefrologi :med nephrologia nefropati :med nephropathia nefros :med nephrose, nephrosis nefroskleros :med nephrosclerose, nephrosclerosis negation :språk negation; :dubbel ~ duple negation negationsprefix :språk prefixo negative negativ :I adj negative; :~ inställning negativitate; :~ laddning fys negativitate; :~ lins fys lente concave/divergente; :~t tal mat numero negative II s foto (om film) negativo; :(om framkallad bild) negativo, cliché fr -she negativfilm :foto pellicula/film negative negativism :negativismo negativist :negativista negativistisk :negativista negativitet :negativitate negativprefix :språk prefixo negative negatron :fys electron negative neger :negro negera :(de)negar, dismentir; :~d sats språk phrase in le forma negative negerby :kraal negerfolk :populo nigre/de negros negerhydda :cabana de negros negering :negation negerkvarter :quartiero de negros negerkvinna :negressa, negra negerkyss :kul basio de negro negerliknande :negroide negermusik :musica de negros negerslav :sclavo nigre negerstam :tribo de negros negersångare :cantor/cantator negro/nigre negligera :negliger negligerbar :negligibile negligering :negligentia negligibel :negligibile negligé|neglige :négligé fr negli3e, déshabillé fr desabije negociera|negotiera :(el. negotiera) negotiar negociering|negotiering :(el. negotiering) negotiation negotiera :se negociera negotiering :se negociering negress :negressa, negra negro spiritual|negro|spiritual :mus negro-spiritual spiritjuöl, gospel eng gåspöl negroid :negroide; :~a raser racias negroide nej :I interj no!; :han sa ~ ille diceva no; :~ och åter ~ no e mille vices no! II s non; :ett villkorslöst ~ un non categoric/inconditional; :få ~ (vid frieri) esser refusate; :rösta ~ votar contra; :säga ~ till refusar nejd :region, districto, campania, parages -ad3es pl nejlika :bot diantho; :back~ diantho deltoide; :borst~ diantho barbate; :fjäder~ diantho plumose; :krydd~ syzygio, clavo; :trädgårds~ (diantho) caryophyllo nejlikbroskskivling :bot marasmio oreade nejlikväxter :bot (familj) caryophyllaceas nejonöga :zool lampetra; :flod~ lampetra fluvial; :havs~ petromyzo marin; :nejonögon (ordning) petromyzontiformes nejröst :voto de non nejsägare :reactionista nejsägeri :reactionismo nek :garba, fasce, fascina neka :(de)negar, dismentir; :(bestämt) renegar nekande :I adj negative, (de)negatori; :svara ~ responder negativemente II s (de)negation; :dömas mot sitt ~ esser condemnate in despecto de/malgrado su denegation nekrofil :necrophilo nekrofili :necrophilia nekrolog :necrologia; :författare av ~ necrologo, necrologista; :som avser ~ necrologic nekromant :necromante nekromanti :necromantia nekromantisk :necromantic nekropol :necropole, necropolis nekros :med necrose, necrosis, gangrena, mortification nekrotisk :med necrotic nektar :bot, myt nectare; :som smakar ~ nectarin nektarfylld :nectarifere nektarin :bot nectarina nektarium :bot glandula nectarifere, nectario nektarkörtel :bot glandula nectarifere, nectario nekton :zool necton nelson :sport nelson eng nelsn nematod :zool nematodo Nemesis :myt Nemesis; :fig nemesis neoantik :konst neoclassic neodarwinism :neodarwinismo -da:win- neodarwinist :neodarwinista -da:win- neodarwinistisk :neodarwinian -da:win- neodym :kem neodymium neofascism :pol neofascismo -sh- neofascist :pol neofascista -sh- neofascistisk :pol neofascista -sh- neofili :neophilia neofyt :bot, rel neophyto neoimpressionism :konst neoimpressionismo neoimpressionist :konst neoimpressionista neoimpressionistisk :konst neoimpressionista neoklassicism :musik, litt, konst neoclassicismo neoklassiker :musik, litt, konst neoclassico, neoclassicista neoklassisk :musik, litt, konst neoclassic neokolonialism :pol neocolonialismo neokolonialist :pol neocolonialista neokolonialistisk :pol neocolonialistic, neocolonialista neolit :arkeol neolitho neolitikum :arkeol neolithico; :stenföremål från ~ neolitho neolitisk :arkeol neolithic neologi :teol neologia neologisk :teol, språk neologic neologism :språk neologismo neologist :teol neologista neomodernism :konst, musik, litt neomodernismo neomodernist :konst, musik, litt neomodernista neomodernistisk :konst, musik, litt neomodernista, neomodernistic neon :kem neon neonatal :med neonatal neonatolog :med neonatologo neonatologi :med neonatalogia neonatologisk :med neonatologic neonbelysning :illumination/exclaramento a(l)/de neon neongas :gas neon neonljus :luce/lumine a(l)/de neon neonrör :tubo a(l)/de neon neoplasma :med neoplasma neoplasticism :konst neoplasticismo; :som avser ~ neoplastic neorealism :film neorealismo neorealist :film neorealista neorealistisk :film neorealistic, neorealista Nepal :Nepal nepales :nepalese nepalesisk :nepalese nepali :språk nepalese nepotism :nepotismo; :person som utövar ~ nepotista neptunium :kem neptunium Neptunus :myt, astron Neptuno; :från ~ neptunian ner :se ned nere :I adj (svårmodig) abattite, prostrate, deprimite, depresse, depressive, melancholic, discoragiate -d3- II adv in basso, in fundo, infra, subtus nereid :myt nereide neritisk :geol neritic nerium :bot lauriero rosa, oleandro Nero :Neron; :som avser ~ neronian nertz|nerts :(el. nerts) zool vison nertzpäls :pelle de vison; :(pälskappa) mantello de vison nerv :anat, psyk nervo; :gå på ~erna fig horripilar; :~er av stål nervos dur/de aciero; :som avser ~ nerval, nervin, nervose, neuro-; :starka ~er nervos solide; :överspända ~er nervos superexcitate nervbana :anat tracto nervose nervbedövning :med devitalisation nervcell :anat cellula nervose, neuron nervcentrum :anat centro nervose nervcentruminflammation :med ganglionitis nervchock :med choc sh- nervose nervfeber :med febre nervose nervfläta :anat plexo nervförbindelse :fysiol connexion nervose; :utgöra ~ för innervar nervförgrening :anat ramification nervose/de nervos nervförsörjning :fysiol innervation nervgas :kem gas que destrue le systema nervose, yperite nervig :(nervös) nervose, excitate, febril, tense; :bot innervate nervighet :nervositate; :med nervosismo nervimpuls :fysiol stimulo nervose nervinflammation :med neuritis nervkittlande :horripilante nervklen :med neurasthenic nervklenhet :med neurasthenia nervklinik :clinica/hospital psychiatric nervknippe :anat fasce/fasciculo/pacchetto nervose/de nervos; :fig (person) persona hypernervose nervknut :anat ganglion (nervose), nodo nervkollaps :med collapso nervose/de nervos nervkramp :med convulsion/contraction nervose nervkrig :guerra de nervos nervkris :med crise/crisis/depression nervose/de nervos nervlugnande :farm calmante, tranquillisante, sedative, neuroleptic; :~ medel calmante, tranquillisante, sedativo, substantia neuroleptic, neuroleptico nervläkare :neurologo, neurologista, (neuro)psychiatro nervositet :nervositate, excitabilitate, febrilitate; :med nervosismo nervpatient :malado nervose, neuropathe nervpirrande :horripilante nervpress :superexcitation nervose/del nervos nervpåfrestande :exasperante nervretning :fysiol excitation/excitamento del nervos nervryckning :med tic nervose nervsammanbrott :med collapso nervose/del nervos nervsignal :fysiol stimulo nervose nervsjuk :med neuropathic, neuropathe, malade del nervos nervsjukdom :med maladia nervose/del nervos, neuropathia, neurose, neurosis nervskakning :med succussa nervose nervsmärta :med neuralgia nervspecialist :neurologo, neurologista, (nervo)psychiatro nervspänning :superexcitation nervose/del nervos nervsträng :anat cordon nervose, plexo nervsvag :med neurasthenic nervsvaghet :med neurasthenia nervsvulst :med neuroma nervsystem :fysiol systema nervose; :autonoma ~et le systema nervose autonome; :centrala ~et le systema nervose central; :parasympatiska ~et le systema nervose parasympathic; :perifera ~et le systema nervose peripheric; :sympatiska ~et le systema nervose sympathic; :vegetativa ~et le systema nervose vegetative nervtablett :farm calmante, tranquillisante, sedativo, substantia neuroleptic, neuroleptico nervtråd :anat fibra/filamento nervose nervtång :bot delesseria sanguinee nervvrak :malado nervose, neuropathe nervvärk :med neuralgia nervvävnad :anat texito nervose nervåkomma :med neurose, neurosis nervös :nervose, excitate, febril, tense; :göra ~ enervar; :~t skratt riso nervose/hysteric neråt :se nedåt nesa :calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, dishonor, ignominia, injuria, insulto neslig :dishonorante, ignominiose, injuriose, infamante neslighet :calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, dishonor, ignominia, injuria, insulto Nessos :Nesso nessosdräkt :myt tunica de Nesso nessosmantel :myt tunica de Nesso nestor :nestor; :Nestor myt Nestor nestorian :rel nestoriano nestorianism :rel nestorianismo nestoriansk :rel nestorian Nestorius :Nestorius netto :I adv nette II s profito/beneficio nette nettoavkastning :producto nette nettobelopp :amonta/summa nette nettolön :salario nette nettoomsättning :volumine nette de negotios/de venditas nettopris :precio nette nettosaldo :saldo nette nettotonnage :sjö tonnage -ad3e nette nettovikt :peso nette nettovinst :profito/beneficio nette neum :mus neuma neuralgi :med neuralgia neuralgisk :med neuralgic neurasteni :med neurasthenia neurasteniker :med neurasthenico neurastenisk :med neurasthenic neurit :med neuritis; :~ i flera nerver polyneuritis neuritisk :med neuritic neurofysiolog :med neurophysiologo, neurophysiologista neurofysiologi :med neurophysiologia neurofysiologisk :med neurophysiologic neurogen :anat del systema nervose neurokirurg :med neurochirurgo neurokirurgi :med neurochirurgia neurokirurgisk :med neurochirurgic neurolog :med neurologo, neurologista neurologi :med neurologia neurologisk :med neurologic neurom :med neuroma neuron :anat neuron, cellula nervose neuropati :med neuropathia neuropatisk :med neuropathic neuropatolog :med neuropathologico, neuropathologista neuropatologi :med neuropathologia neuropatologisk :med neuropathologic neuros :med neurose, neurosis neurosedyn :med thalidomida neurosedynbarn :med bebe/baby eng de thalidomida neurotiker :med neurotico neurotisera :med render neurotic, provocar neurose/neurosis neurotisk :med neurotic neutral :neutral, neutre; :kem, el, språk neutre; :~ färg color neutral/neutre; :~ hållning attitude neutral/neutre; :~t område territorio/zona neutral/neutre; :~t substantiv substantivo neutre neutralisation :neutralisation neutralisera :neutralisar neutralisering :neutralisation neutralism :pol neutralismo neutralist :pol neutralista neutralistisk :neutralistic, neutralista neutralitet :neutralitate; :kränka ~en violar le neutralitate; :väpnad ~ neutralitate armate neutralitetsdeklaration :declaration de neutralitate neutralitetsfördrag :tractato de neutralitate neutralitetsförklaring :declaration de neutralitate neutralitetspolitik :politica de neutralitate, neutralismo, neutralitate neutrino :fys neutrino neutron :fys neutron neutronbomb :mil bomba a/de neutrones neutronenergi :fys energia de neutrones neutronfysik :physica de neutrones neutronstjärna :astron stella neutronic/de neutrones neutronstråle :fys radio neutronic/de neutrones neutronvapen :mil arma a/de neutrones neutrum :språk genere/parola neutre neutrumform :språk forma neutre nevus :med nevo nevö :nepto, nepote new look|new|look :new-look eng nju:luk New Orleans|New|Orleans :New Orleans eng eller -li:nz, Nove Orleans New York|New|York :New York eng nju:jå:k, Nove York; :invånare i ~ newyorkese, neoyorkese Newfoundland :Terra Nove newfoundlandshund :(can del) terra nove newfoundländare :habitante de Terra Nove newfoundländsk :de Terra Nove newton :fys newton eng nju:tn newtonmeter :fys metro newtonian nju:-, joule eng d3u:l, secunda watt newtonsk :fys newtonian nju:- nexus :språk nexo ni :vos nia :I s 1 (siffran 9) (le cifra/numero) novem 2 (ansikte) facie II v vosear Niagara :Niagara Niagarafallen :le Cataractos de Niagara Nibelungenlied :litt Canto del Nibelungen ty -ung- Nicaragua :Nicaragua nicaraguan :nicaragueno nicaraguansk :nicaraguen nicaraguanska :nicaraguena nicensk :nicen nick :signo/movimento/inclination de capite/de testa; :sport colpo del capite/del testa nicka :nutar, inclinar le capite; :bot nutar; :sport colpar (le balla) con le capite/con le testa; :~ bifall facer un gesto de acquiescentia; :~ jakande affirmar con le capite/con le testa; :~ nekande negar con le capite/con le testa; :~ till addormir levemente nickedocka :fig persona qui non se oppone jammais, conformista nickel :kem nickel; :inte ett ~ non un sol moneta, non un kopeka ry nickelallergi :med allergia al nickel nickelgruva :mina de nickel nickelhaltig :nickelifere nickelin :miner nickelina nickellegering :alligato de nickel nickelmynt :moneta de nickel nickelmässing :argentano nickelstål :aciero nickelate/al nickel nickhake :mil hist parve cannon leve nickning :signo del capite/del testa; :sport colpo de testa nickskära :bot bidente cernue nid :calumnia, calumniation, injuria, insulto, affronto, ignominia, diffamation, ultrage -ad3e, opprobrio nidbild :imagine diffamatori niding :scelerato, malfactor, vandalo, desperado sp nidingsdåd :sceleratessa, malfacto, vandalismo, ultrage -ad3e nidsk :avar, avaritiose, illiberal, parsimoniose nidskrift :scripto/scriptura infame/diffamatori, pamphleto, libello, pasquin, pasquinada nidskrivare :pamphletero, libellista nidvisa :canto satiric, libello rimate nie :se nio niece :nepote, nepta niellera :konst niellar niellering :konst niellatura niello :konst niello nielloinläggare :konst niellator nielloteknik :konst niellatura nietzschean :fil nietzscheano ni:tshö- nietzscheansk :fil nietzschean ni:tshö-; :~ filosofi nietzscheanismo niga :facer un reverentia Niger :Niger nigerer :habitante de Niger Nigeria :Nigeria nigerian :nigeriano nigeriansk :nigerian nigerianska :nigeriana nigerisk :de Niger nigger :negro nigning :reverentia nihilism :nihilismo nihilist :nihilista nihilistisk :nihilistic, nihilista Nikolaus|Niklas :(el. Niklas) Nicolaus nikotin :nicotina; :som avser ~ nicotinic nikotinfri :sin nicotina nikotinförgiftning :med intoxication de/per nicotina, nicotinismo nikotingul :jalne/maculate de nicotina nikotinhaltig :nicotinose nikotinism :med nicotinismo, intoxication de/per nicotina nikotinist :nicotinista nikotinsvag :disnicotinisate nikotinsyra :kem acido nicotinic nikt :farm pulvere de lycopodio nikta :coperir de pulvere de lycopodio Nildalen :le Vallea del Nilo nildeltat :le delta del Nilo Nilen :le Nilo; :Blå ~ le Nilo Azur; :~s källor le fontes del Nilo; :Vita ~ le Nilo Blanc nilkrokodil :zool crocodilo nilotic nilometer :nilometro nilotisk :nilotic nimbostratus :meteor nimbostrato, nimbostratus nimbus :nimbo, aureola, corona; :meteor nimbo Nimrod :Nimrod Ninive|Nineve :(el. Nineve) hist Ninive; :från ~ ninivita; :invånare i ~ ninivita nio|nie :(el. nie) novem; :de ~ muserna le novem musas niob :kem niobium niobladig :bot con novem folios niodubbla :nonuplar niofaldig :nonuple niohundra :novem centos niohundrade :novem centesime niohörnig :mat enneagone, enneagonal niohörning :mat nonagono, enneagono nionde :novesime, none; :Beethovens ~ symfoni le None Symphonia de Beethoven; :Karl IX Carolo None/Novem niondel|niondedel :(el. niondedel) nono, novesime parte; :~en le none parte, le nono niostavig :enneasyllabe, enneasyllabic, de novem syllabas niosvansad :de novem caudas niotusen :novem milles niotusende :novem millesime nioårig :de novem annos nioåring :infante de novem annos nipa :geogr costa/scarpa de fluvio precipitose nipflod :aqua/marea morte, cambio/cambiamento del marea nippel :tekn nipple eng nipl nipper :parve joieles/objectos decorative nippertippa :femina pretentiose Nippon :Nippon jap nippran :follia; :få ~ devenir folle nipprig :folle nipsippa :bot pulsatilla patente niptid :aqua/marea morte, cambio/cambiamento del marea nirvana :nirvana sanskr nisch :niche fr nish; :placera i en ~ nichar -sh- nissa :(kvinnlig restaurangelev) discipulo feminin de/in un restaurante nisse :(tomte) parve gnomo/nano/elf eng; :(restaurangelev) discipulo de/in un restaurante nissöga :zool cobitis taenia lat tänia nit :I (iver) zelo, ardor, fervor II tekn rivete III (i lotteri) numero/billet non ganiante, blanco; :gå på en ~ fig faller; :(bli lurad) esser dupate nita :tekn rivetar; :fig (tvärbromsa) frenar abruptemente nitare :tekn machina a/de rivetar, rivetator nitförband :tekn juncto rivetate nithammare :tekn (martello) rivetator nitisk :zelose, ardente, fervente; :vara ~ zelar nitiskhet :zelo, ardor, fervor nitlott :numero/billet non ganiante, blanco nitmaskin :machina a/de rivetar, rivetator nitnagel :tekn rivete nitning :tekn rivetage -ad3e nitpistol :tekn rivetator pneumatic nitrat :kem nitrato, nitro nitratbakterie :nitrobacterio nitrathaltig :kem nitrose nitrera :kem nitrar nitrering :kem nitration nitrid :kem nitrido, nitruro nitrifikation :kem nitrification nitrit :kem nitrito nitrobensen :kem nitrobenzene, nitrobenzina nitrocellulosa :nitrocellulosa nitroförening :kem composito de nitro nitrogen :kem nitrogeno nitroglycerin :kem nitroglycerina nitroglycerinkrut :kem cordite nitrös :kem nitrose nitskarv :tekn juncto rivetate nittio|nitti :(el. nitti) novanta; :grupp om ~ novantena nittioen :novanta-un nittionde :novantesime, nonagesime nittiondel|nittiondedel :(el. nittiondedel) novantesime/nonagesime parte, novantesimo, nonagesimo nittiosexprocentig :de novanta-sex per cento nittiotal :novantena; :~ets författare litt le autores del decennio 1890–1900 nittiotalism :litt litteratura durante le decennio 1890–1900 nittiotalist :litt autor durante le decennio 1880–1890 nittiotalsförfattare :litt autor durante le decennio 1890–1900 nittioårig :nonagenari; :(som varar nittio år) de novanta annos nittioåring :nonagenario nitton :dece-novem nittonde :dece-novesime, dece-none, decimonone; :den 19 april le dece-novem de april nittondel|nittondedel :(el. nittondedel) dece-none parte, dece-nono nittonhundratalet :le vintesime/vigesime seculo nittonårig :de dece-novem annos nittonåring :juvene de dece-novem annos nitälska :zelar nitälskan :zelo, ardor, fervor nitälskare :zelator nivellera :nivellar, equal(is)ar, applanar; :fig nivellar, equal(is)ar nivellering :nivellamento, equalisation nivelleringinstrument :nivellator nivelleringstendens :tendentia de nivellamento nivellör :nivellator nivå :nivello, standard eng stændöd, grado; :~n sjunker le nivello bassa; :~n stiger le nivello monta; :på ~ med al nivello de nivåförändring :cambio/cambiamento de nivello nivåkanal :canal sin esclusas nivåkorsning :cruciamento al mesme nivello nivåmätare :indicator del nivello nivåskillnad :differentia de nivello nivåövergång :cruciamento al mesme nivello nix :I interj no!, non del toto! II s non; :som ett ~ in un instante/un momento nja :forsan njugg :(snål) avar, avaritiose, illiberal, parsimoniose; :(knapp) scarse njugghet :(snålhet) avaritia, illiberalitate, parsimonia; :(knapphet) scarsitate njurartär :anat arteria renal njuravlägsnande :med extirpation de un ren, nephrectomia njurbark :anat cortice renal njurbråck :med hernia del ren, nephrocele njurbäcken :anat pelve/bassino renal/del ren njurbäckeninflammation :med inflammation del pelve/del bassino renal/del ren, pyelitis njurbälte :cinctura/cincturon renal njurcancer :med cancer del ren njurcirros :med cirrhose/cirrhosis renal njurdialys :med dialyse/dialysis renal, hemodialyse, hemodialysis njure :anat ren; :kul renion; :konstgjord ~ ren artificial; :som avser ~ renal, nephritic; :vandrande ~ ren mobile/flottante njurformad|njurformig :(el. njurformig) reniforme njurfruktträd :bot anacardio occidental njurfunktion :fysiol function renal njurgrus :med sablo renal/urinari, gravella njurinflammation :med inflammation del ren(es), nephritis; :akut/övergående ~ neuphropathia epidemic njurinsufficiens :med insufficientia renal njurlidande :med dolores nephritic, nephralgia njurmärg :anat medulla renal njuroperation :med operation del ren njurpapill :anat papilla renal njurpatient :patiente nephritic, nephritico njursauté|njursaute :kul sauté fr sote al reniones njursjukdom :med maladia del ren(es), nephrose, nephrosis; :läran om ~ar nephrologia; :specialist på ~ar nephrologo, nephrologista njurskada :med lesion renal njurslag :sport colpo in le renes njurspecialist :med nephrologo, nephrologista njursten :med petra/calculo renal/nephritic njurstensanfall :med attacco nephritic njurstensbildning :med lithiase/lithiasis renal njurstenskolik :med colica renal/nephritic, nephrolithiasis njursvikt :med instabilitate renal njurtalg :anat grassia (del region) renal njurtransplantation :med transplantation/graffo renal njurtuberkulos :med tuberculose/tuberculosis renal njurven :anat vena renal njuta :gauder (de), delectar se, gustar, saporar njutbar :appetitive, placente; :(smaklig) agradabile al palato, gustose, saporose njutning :gaudimento, delecto, placer, delicia, gaudio, joia njutningsfull :deliciose, delectabile njutningslysten :voluptuari, voluptuose, epicuree njutningslystnad :voluptate, voluptuositate, epicureismo njutningsmedel :stimulante njutningsmänniska :gauditor, epicureo, hedonista NN :senior/seniora X/anonyme Noa|Noak :(el. Noak) Noe; :~s ark le arca de Noe noanamn :nomine tabu noaord :parola tabu nobb :refusa; :få ~en esser refusate nobba :refusar nobel :nobile nobelfest :festa Nobel nobelpris :premio/precio Nobel nobelpristagare :laureato del premio/precio Nobel nobilisera :innobilir nobilisering :innobilimento nobilitet :nobilitate nobless :nobilitate, noblesse fr nåbläs noblesse oblige|noblesse|oblige :noblesse oblige fr åbli:3 nock :arkit culmine de tecto, cresta, crista; :sjö puncta nocturne :mus nocturno nod :nodo nodul :med, miner nodulo nog :(tillräckligt) (as)satis (de), bastante, sufficientemente; :(troligen) probabilemente; :ha fått ~ haber (as)satis; :nu får det vara ~! basta!; :nära ~ quasi; :vara ~ bastar; :vara sig själv ~ esser satisfacte de se mesme/de se ipse noga :I adv precisemente, accuratemente, strictemente II adj conscientiose, accurate, attente, sollicite; :(ytterst) meticulose, minutiose, exacte; :(överdrivet) scrupulose nogav :de omne modo, in omne caso, totevia, in summa noggrann :conscientiose, accurate, attente, sollicite; :(ytterst) meticulose, minutiose, exacte; :(överdrivet) scrupulose; :(småaktigt) pedante, pedantesc noggrannhet :cura, attention; :(utpräglad) meticulositate, minutiositate, exactitude; :(överdriven) scrupulositate; :(småaktig) pedanteria, pedantismo; :bristande ~ imprecision, impunctualitate, incorrection, inexactitude nogräknad :selective, particular, scrupulose, difficile a satisfacer nogsamt :sufficientemente, bastante; :(omsorgsfullt) meticulosemente, minutiosemente, exactemente noja :paranoia nojig :paranoide nojs :(skoj) burla, buffoneria; :(skämt) facetia nojsa :burlar noktambulism :noctambulismo, somnambulismo nolens volens|nolens|volens :nolens volens lat noli me tangere|noli|me|tangere :noli me tangere lat noll :I räkn zero; :det är ~ grader le thermometro es a zero; :kamma ~ fig obtener nihil; :klockan ~ le hora zero; :~ komma ~ zero comma zero; :~ och intet värde nulle e sin valor; :under/över ~ sub/super zero II s kortsp (partita de) miseria, misère fr misä:r nolla :(siffran 0) (le cifra/numero) zero; :fig persona sin importantia, zero, nullitate nollgradig :de grado(s) zero nollhypotes :hypothese/hypothesis nulle nollkorrektur :typ prime proba nollkort :kortsp cartas basse (appropriate pro un partita de miseria) nollmeridian :prime meridiano nollpunkt :zero; :absolut ~ zero absolute nollställa :poner/mitter/placiar a zero nollställd :förhålla sig ~ remaner neutral/neutre/passive nollställning :position zero; :sport score eng skå: zero nolltaxera :taxar nulle netto nolltaxerare :persona qui taxa nulle netto nolltid :på ~ in un minimo de tempore, in un instante nolltillväxt :ekon crescimento/crescentia zero nollvärdig :de valor zero, zerovalente nolläge :position zero nom de guerre|nom|guerre :nom de guerre fr dö gä:r, pseudonymo nom de plume|nom|plume :nom de plume fr dö plym, pseudonymo nomad :nomade nomadfolk :populo nomade nomadisera :viver como nomades nomadisering :vita/existentia nomade, nomadismo nomadisk :nomade nomadkultur :cultura nomade/de nomades nomadliv :vita/existentia nomade, nomadismo nomadskola :schola pro nomades nomadstam :tribo nomade nomen :språk nomine, substantivo nomenklatur :nomenclatura; :upprätta en ~ nomenclar; :upprättare av ~ nomenclator nominal :I adj språk nominal II s num valor nominal/extrinsec nominalböjning :språk declination nominal/de nomines nominalfras :språk phrase nominal nominalism :fil nominalismo nominalist :fil nominalista nominalistisk :fil nominalista nominalkatalog :(på bibliotek) catalogo nominal (registrate secundo le nomine del autores) nominallön :salario contante/nominal nominalvärde :valor nominal nominativ :språk nominativo nominativform :språk forma nominative, nominativo nominell :nominal; :~t värde valor nominal nominera :nominar nominering :nomination nomograf :mat nomographo nomografi :mat nomographia nomografisk :mat nomographic nomogram :mat nomogramma non plus ultra|non|plus|ultra :non plus ultra lat nona :mus le none tono (de un scala), nona lat nonaggression :non-aggression nonaggressionspakt :pacto de non-aggression nonchalans :nonchalance fr nå)shala)s, negligentia, abandono, laxitate, indifferentia nonchalant :nonchalant fr nå)shala), negligente, laxe, indifferente nonchalera :negliger nonchalering :nonchalance fr nå)shala)s, negligentia, abandono, laxitate, indifferentia nonett :mus nonetto it nonfigurativ :konst non-figurative, abstracte nonie :mat vernier fr vernje, nonius lat nonintervention :non-intervention noninterventionspolitik :politica de non-intervention nonkombattant :non-combattente nonkonformism :non-conformismo nonkonformist :non-conformista nonkonformistisk :non-conformista nonpareille|nonpareil :(el. nonpareil) typ nonpareille fr nå)parä:j nonsens :nonsenso, absurditate nonsensdikt :poema absurde/ridicule nonstop :non-stop eng, ininterrupte, ininterrumpite nonstopflygning :volo non-stop eng/ininterrupte/ininterrumpite/sin scala noppa :I v (ögonbryn) pilar; :(fågelfä) (dis)plumar II s (i tyg) nodo; :bot fjäll~ omalotheca supine; :skogs~ omalotheca silvatic; :sump~ filaginella uliginose noppig :nodose nor :aqua stricte (inter duo aquas plus grande) noradrenalin :biol noradrenalina nord :I s nord II adv (i riktning mot norr) al nord; :~ för/om al nord de Nordafrika :Africa del Nord nordafrikan :nord-africano nordafrikansk :nord-african Nordamerika :America Septentrional/del Nord nordamerikan :nord-americano, yankee eng jængki nordamerikansk :nord-american nordan :I adv al nord; :~ om al nord de II s (nordlig vind) vento boreal/septentrional/del nord, aquilon, boreas nordanvind :vento boreal/septentrional/del nord, aquilon, boreas nordatlantisk :del Atlantico nord nordbo :homine del nord, scandinavo Norden :le Statos Nordic, Scandinavia Nordeuropa :Europa Septentrional/del Nord nordeuropeisk :nord-europee nordeuropé|nordeurope :nord-europeo nordgavel :faciada nord nordgräns :frontiera nord/septentrional nordhare :zool lepore timide Nordirland :Irlanda Septentrional/del Nord nordirländsk :nord-irlandese nordisk :nordic, del nord, scandinave; :~ hare zool lepore timide; :Nordiska museet le Museo Nordic; :~a språk linguas nordic, linguas german del Statos Nordic nordism :nordismo nordist :(anhängare av nordism) nordista; :(forskare/studerande i nordiska språk) scientista/studente de linguas nordic nordkant :på ~en al latere nord Nordkap :Capo Nord nordkapare :zool balena glacial Nordkorea :Corea Septentrional/del Nord nordkorean :nord-coreano nordkoreansk :nord-corean nordkoreanska :nord-coreana nordkust :costa nord/septentrional nordlig :del nord, boreal, septentrional; :(vid nordpolen) arctic, hyperboree; :~ flygekorre zool pteromys volante; :~ vind vento del nord nordman :hist normanno, viking nordnordost :nord-nord-est nordnordostlig :del nord-nord-est nordnordväst :nord-nord-west nordnordvästlig :del nord-nord-west nordnordöst :nord-nord-est nordnordöstlig :del nord-nord-est nordost :nord-est nordostlig :del nord-est nordpil :(i kompass) flecha -sh- que indica le nord nordpol :polo nord/arctic/boreal/del nord; :magnetisk ~ polo nord magnetic nordpolscirkel :circulo (polar) arctic/boreal/del nord nordpolsexpedition :expedition al polo nord nordpolsfarare :explorator del polo nord/del terras arctic/del regiones arctic nordsida :latere nord Nordsjökanalen :le Canal del Mar del Nord Nordsjön :le Mar del Nord nordsluttning :inclination/scarpa nord nordstjärna :stella polar/del nord nordsydlig|nord-sydlig|nord|sydlig :(el. nord-sydlig) del nord al sud nordval :zool balena mystaceto lat nordvart :(mot norr) al nord, verso le nord; :(norr om) al nord de nordväst :nord-west nordvästan :le vento (que veni) del nord-west nordvästlig :del nord-west nordvästra :del nord-west nordända|nordände :(el. nordände) latere nord nordöst :nord-est nordöstlig :del nord-est nordöstra :del nord-est nordöver :al nord, in le provincias septentrional/del nord norfolkgran :bot araucaria excelse Norge :Norvegia norm :norma, regula, standard eng stændöd, canone; :anpassa till ~en normar; :avvika från ~en deviar del norma; :etiska ~er regulas ethic; :fastställa en ~ fixar un norma; :gälla som ~ valer como norma normal :I adj normal, ordinari, regular, usual, standard eng stændöd; :inte vara ~ esser abnormal; :~ puls pulso normal; :under det ~a subnormal II s mat linea normal/vertical, normal, vertical, perpendiculo normalbegåvad :normalmente dotate normaldos :dose normal/ordinari normalfall :caso ordinari normalformat :formato normal/standard eng stændöd normalfördelning :mat curva campaniforme de Gauss normalförfarande :procedura ordinari/regular normalisera :normalisar, standardisar normalisering :normalisation, standardisation normalkonsumtion :consumption ordinari/regular normalkurva :mat curva campaniforme de Gauss normalläge :position normal normallön :salario normal normalmått :standard eng stændöd normalpris :precio regular/currente normalprosa :litt prosa normal/ordinari normalskörd :recolta normal normalspänning :el tension normal normalspårig :a/de via normal normalstorlek :(på kläder) talia normal normalsynt :de vista normal normaltaxa :taxa ordinari/regular normaltid :hora official/legal normaltillstånd :stato ordinari/regular normalton :mus diapason normal normaltyp :standard eng stændöd normalvikt :peso normal/standard eng stændöd normand :normando, normanno Normandie :Normandia normandisk :normande, normanne normativ :normative normbildande :normative normera :normalisar, standardisar normerande :normative normering :normalisation, standardisation normgivande :normative normlös :sin normas/regulas/standard eng stændöd normlöshet :anomia; :som utmärker ~ anomic normsystem :systema de normas norna :myt dea del sorte/del destino; :bot calypso bulbose norpa :furar norr :I adv ~ om al nord de II s nord; :från ~ del nord; :åt ~ al nord norra :del nord, septentrional, boreal, arctic, hyperboree; :~ halvklotet le hemispherio boreal/septentrional; :Norra ishavet le Oceano Arctic norrbagge :norvegiano norrfönster :fenestra nord norrgående :que veni al nord norrgök :cucu que crita del nord norrifrån :del nord norrläge :position nord norrman :norvegiano norrpil :(i kompass) flecha -sh- que indica le nord norrsida :latere nord norrsken :aurora boreal norrut :(i norr) al nord; :(mot norr) verso le nord norrvägg :pariete nord norröver :(i norr) al nord; :(mot norr) verso le nord nors :zool eperlano norsk :norvegian norska :1 språk norvegiano 2 (kvinna) norvegiana norvagism :språk norvegismo nos :zool muso; :tekn naso nosa :olfacer; :~ upp trovar (per cerca intense) nosgrimma :capistro noshornsbagge :zool oryctes nasicornis lat noshörning :zool rhinocerote; :~ar (familj) rhinocerotidas nosig :impertinente nosighet :impertinentia noskig :fatue, stupide noskon :tekn cono del naso noslängd :sport longitude de un muso nosografi :med nosographia nosologi :med nosologia nosologisk :med nosologic nosring :anello per le muso nosserot :bot hesperis nostalgi :nostalgia nostalgiker :persona nostalgic nostalgisk :nostalgic not :I (diplomatisk) nota, memorandum lat; :(fotnot) nota, annotation, glossa; :mus nota (musical); :hel~ semibreve; :halv~ breve, minima; :fjärdedels~/kvarts~ semiminima; :åttondels~ chroma; :sextondels~ semichroma; :trettiotvåondels~ emibischroma II fiske draga III se 1nåt nota :I s nota, conto, factura; :gemensam ~ nota combinate II cannellar nota bene|nota|bene :nota bene lat notabel :notabile, considerabile, importante notabilitet :persona notabile, notabilitate, personalitate notariat :notariato notariatarkiv :archivo notarial notariatavdelning :notariato notariatkostnad :cargas pl notarial notarie :notario notariebefattning :notariato notarius publicus|notarius|publicus :notarius publicus lat notation :notation notblad :mus folio musical notblomster :bot lobelia dortmanna lat notdragning :fiske pisca al draga notera :(anteckna) notar, prender nota de, inscriber; :(på börs) quotar; :(observera) observar noterbar :notabile notering :notation, inscription; :(på börs) quotation, quota notesblock :bloco a/de notas notfiske :pisca al draga notificera :se notifiera notificering :se notifiering notifiera|notificera :(el. notificera) notificar notifiering|notificering :(el. notificering) notification notifikation :notification notis :nota, notation; :ta ~ om prender nota de, prestar attention a notlinje :mus linea del notation/del scriptura musical notorisk :notori; :~ lögnare mentitor notori notpapper :mus papiro de musica notskrift :mus notation/scriptura musical; :(med do, re, mi, fa, sol) solmisation notställ :mus supporto (pro folios) musical nottecken :mus signo musical nottryck :mus impression musical/de musica notvarp :fiske (notdragning) pisca al draga; :(draglina till trål) linea al/del draga notvärde :mus valor de un nota notväxling :excambio de notas nougat :kul nougat fr nuga nougatglass :kul gelato al nougat fr nuga nova :astron nova Nova Scotia|Nova|Scotia :Nove Scotia Novaja Zemlja|Novaja|Zemlja :Nove Zembla novantik :konst neoclassic novell :litt novella novellantologi :litt anthologia de novellas novellist :litt scriptor de novellas, novellista novellistik :litt novellistica novellistisk :litt novellistic novellsamling :litt collection de novellas november :novembre; :titta i ~ fig esser strabe/strabic novial :språk novial novialist :språk novialista novis :novicio, novicia novistid :noviciato novitet :novitate novitiat :noviciato novitietid :noviciato nu :I adv ora, nunc, actualmente, al presente; :från och med ~ a partir de ora, preterea; :här och ~ hic e nunc; :just ~ justo nunc, al presente; :~ för tiden ora, actualmente, a nostre epocha II s nunc, presente; :i ett ~ subito, subitemente, bruscamente; :~et le nunc, le presente nubb :parve clavo nubba :attachar -sh- con parve clavos nubbe :kul bibita alcoholic, aperitivo nubbeglas :parve vitro (a aperitivos) nubbevisa :canto bacchic/a biber Nubien :Nubia nubier :nubio nubisk :nubie nucka :vetula non maritate, vetule celibataria nudda :toccar legiermente -d3- nudel :kul banda/stella de pasta; :nudlar pastas de suppa, vermicelli it -tsh- nudeldeg :pasta nudism :nudismo, naturismo nudist :nudista, naturista nudistisk :nudista, naturista nudistläger :campo/campamento de/pro nudistas/de naturistas nuditet :(nakenhet) nuditate; :konst (avbildad naken kropp) nudo nuförtiden|nu för tiden|nu|tiden :(el. nu för tiden) hodie, nunc, al presente nugget :miner pepita nuklearmedicin|nukleärmedicin :(el. nukleärmedicin) medicina nuclear nukleinsyra :kem acido nucleic nukleol :biol nucleolo nukleon :fys nucleon; :som avser ~ nucleonic nukleotid :biol nucleotido; :som avser ~ nucleotidic nukleär :fys nuclear, nucleal nukleärmedicin :se nuklearmedicin nuklid :fys nucleide, nuclide; :radioaktiv ~ radionucleide, radionuclide nullitet :nullitate nuläge :stato actual/presente numen :divinitate (del natura) numera :nunc, al presente numerisk :numeric, numeral; :~t värde mat valor numeric/numeral numerus :språk numero numerär :I adj numerari; :~t värde valor numerari II s numero Numidien :Numidia numidier :numida numidisk :numidic numinös :numinose, devote numismatik :numismatica numismatiker :numismatico numismatisk :numismatic nummer :numero; :teat numero; :göra stort ~ av exaggerar nummerbricka :(i garderob) numero de vestiario nummerbyrå :tele servicio de informationes de numeros telephonic/de telephono nummerföljd :ordine numeric nummerlapp :billet numerate nummerlotteri :lotto nummerordning :ordine numeric nummerplåt :(på bil) placa de matricula/de matriculation nummerrevy :teat revista de numeros nummerskiva :tele disco selector/numerate, selector nummerskylt :(på bil) placa de matricula/matriculation nummerupplysning :tele information de un numero telephonic/de telephono numrera :numerar numrering :numeration numreringsapparat|numreringsstämpel :(el. numreringsstämpel) numerator numro :numero nuna :facie nunatak|nunatack :(el. nunatack) geogr nunatak, nunataq grönl nunna :monacha, religiosa, soror; :zool lymantria; :bli ~ prender le velo nunnedok :tocca de monacha/de religiosa nunnedräkt :habito de monacha/de religiosa nunnefjäril :zool lymantria nunnekloster :convento feminin/de monachas/de religiosas nunneorden :ordine de monachas/de religiosas nunneslöja :velo de monacha/de religiosa nunneört :bot corydalis; :hål~ corydalis cave; :sibirisk ~ corydalis nobile; :små~ corydalis intermedie; :stor ~ corydalis solide nuntiatur :nunciatura nuntie :nuncio nusvenska :språk le svedese actual/de hodie nutid :presente nutida :contemporanee, moderne, actual, de hodie nutidshistoria :historia moderne nutidsmänniska :homine moderne nutidsorientering :orientation del (tempore) presente nutria :zool nutria nutriaskinn :nutria nutrition :nutrition nutritiv :nutritive nuvarande :de hodie, actual, presente, currente, contemporanee; :i ~ läge in le circumstantias presente nuvärde :valor actual/currente ny :I adj nove, novelle, recente, moderne, fresc; :inget ~tt under solen nihil nove sub le sol; :~a idéer ideas novelle; :~a världen le Nove Mundo; :på ~tt de novo II s (nymåne) nove luna, luna nove, novilunio Nya Guinea|Nya|Guinea :Nove Guinea ginea Nya Hebriderna|Nya|Hebriderna :le Nove Hebridas Nya Sydwales|Nya|Sydwales :Nove Galles del Sud Nya testamentet|Nya|testamentet :le Nove Testamento Nya världen|Nya|världen :le Nove Mundo; :~s apor zool (underordning) cebidas Nya Zeeland|Nya|Zeeland :Nove Zelanda nyanlagd :recentemente edificate/construite nyanländ :recentemente arrivate nyans :nuance fr nya):s, tinta, tincto nyansera :nuanciar nya):s- nyansering :nuanciation nya):s- nyanskaffa :comprar, emer nyanskaffning :nove compra/emption nyanskaffningsvärde :valor (in le stato) nove nyanställa :emplear, nominar/recrutar nove empleatos nyanställd :recentemente empleate nyanställning :nove empleo nyanställningsstopp :arresto de recrutamento de personal nyantik :I adj konst neoclassic II s konst neoclassicismo nybadad :qui recentemente se ha baniate; :ett nybadat barn un infante recentemente baniate; :vara ~ haber recentemente baniate se nybakad :kul justo panificate, fresc; :fig (om student) novissime nybearbetning :version nove nybebyggelse :edificios/casas de construction recente nybeställning :nove ordine nybesätta :provider de nove empleatos/fortias nybilda :crear un formation nove; :språk crear un neologismo, facer un neologia nybildad :de formation recente; :språk neologic nybildning :forma/formation/creation nove; :med neoplasma, neoformation; :språk (process) neologia; :(ord) neologismo nybliven :nove, fresc nybonad :recentemente lustrate nybrukad :(om mark) noval nybrutal :litt neobrutal nybrutalism :litt neobrutalismo nybruten :(om mark) noval nybryggd :recentemente facite/percolate nybyggaranda :spirito de pionero nybyggare :pionero, colono nybygge :(under byggnad) casa/edificio sub construction; :(uppfört) edificio/casa de construction recente nybyggnad :(verksamhet) nove construction; :(uppförd) nove casa/edificio nybörjarbok :libro pro comenciantes nybörjare :comenciante, comenciator, principante, novicio nybörjarkurs :curso elementari nybörjarstadium :stadio elementari/initial nybörjarundervisning :instruction primari nyck :capricio, luna, phantasia nyckel :clave; :mus clave; :tele communicator; :fig clave; :~n till gåtan le clave del enigma; sätta ~n i låset introducer/facer entrar le clave in le serratura; :vrida om ~n två gånger dar duo tornos del clave nyckelax :barba de clave nyckelbarn :infante qui porta le clave del casa in un banda circum le collo (perque le parentes labora tote le die) nyckelbefattning :posto clave; :ha en ~ occupar un posto clave nyckelben :anat clavicula; :som avser ~ clavicular nyckelbensbrott :med fractura clavicular/del clavicula nyckelblomster :bot dactylorchis, orchis; :fläckigt ~ dactylorchis maculate; :lund~ orchis mascule nyckeletui :porta-claves nyckelfigur :figura clave nyckelfråga :question clave/fundamental/crucial nyckelharpa :mus violino a/de claves nyckelhål :foramine/oculo del serratura; :titta genom ~et mirar/reguardar per le oculo de serratura nyckelindustri :industria clave nyckelknippa :fasce de claves nyckelord :parola clave nyckelperson :personage -ad3e clave nyckelpiga :zool coccinella nyckelposition :position clave nyckelpost :posto clave; :inneha en ~ occupar un posto clave nyckelreplik :replica clave nyckelring :anello de claves, porta-claves nyckelroll :rolo/parte clave nyckelroman :roman(ce) a clave(s) nyckelställning :position clave nyckfull :capriciose nyckfullhet :capriciositate nycklar :bot dactylorchis, orchis; :johannes~ orchis militar; :Jungfru Marie ~ dactylorchis maculate; :maj~ orchis de maio; :sankt Pers ~ orchis mascule nydana :crear nydanare :creator nydaning :creation nydöpt :neophyto nyemission :ekon nove emission nyemittera :ekon facer un nove emission nyenkel :litt quotidian nyenkelhet :litt nove simplicitate, poesia quotidian nyetablerad :recentemente establite/stabilite nyetablering :nove establimento/stabilimento nyexploatering :nove exploitation nyfallen :(om snö) fresc nyfascism :pol neofascismo nyfascist :pol neofascista nyfascistisk :pol neofascista nyfernissad :recentemente vernissate nyfiken :curiose nyfikenhet :curiositate; :stilla sin ~ contentar/satiar/saturar/satisfacer su curiositate; :väcka någons ~ eveliar/excitar le curiositate de un persona, intrigar/intricar un persona nyfrälst :neophyto nyfunnen :recentemente trovate nyfångad :recentemente captivate; :(om fisk) recentemente piscate, fresc nyfödd :neonate, neonatal nyförlovad :recentemente fidantiate nyförvärv :nove acquisition nyförvärvad :recentemente acquirite nygift :recentemente maritate/sposate nygotik :arkit neogothico nygotisk :arkit neogothic nygrad :mat grado nove nygrekiska :språk greco moderne, neogreco, romaico nygräddad :kul justo panificate/cocite, fresc nyhebreiska :språk neohebreo nyhet :(underrättelse) nove, notitia, information; :(ny sak) novitate, novellitate; :(på marknaden) innovation nyhetsbyrå :agentia de informationes/de novas/de notitias/de pressa nyhetsförmedling :servicio informative/de information/de pressa nyhetsjakt :chassa sh- de novas/de notitias nyhetslysten :curiose nyhetslystnad :fame de novas, curiositate nyhetsmaterial :novas, informationes, notitias nyhetsmedia :medios de communication, media eng mi:djö nyhetsmedium :medio de communication nyhetssammandrag :summario/résumé fr rezyme del novas/del notitias/del informationes nyhetssnutt :notitia nyhetsstoff :novas, informationes, notitias nyhetssändning :radio, TV (bulletin de) informationes/novas nyhetsuppläsare :radio, TV lector de novas, speaker eng spi:kö nyhetsutsändning :radio, TV bulletin de informationes/de novas nyhetsvärde :valor de actualitate nyhetsöversikt :summario del novas/del informationes/del notitias nyhumanism :neohumanismo nyimpressionism :arkit, konst neoimpressionismo; :företrädare för ~ neoimpressionista nyimpressionistisk :arkit, konst neoimpressionista, neoimpressionistic nyinflyttad :recentemente domiciliate nyinköpt :de compra recente/nove compra/nove acquisition nyinredd :recentemente equipate/mobilate/decorate nyinrättad :(om tjänst) nove nyinspelad :mus de registration phonic nove; :film de production nove nyinspelning :mus registration phonic nove; :film production nove nyinvestering :ekon investimento nove nyis :glacie nove nyisländska :språk neoislandese nyisolationism :pol neoisolationismo nyisolationist :pol neoisolationista nyisolationistisk :pol neoisolationista nykammad :recentemente pectinate nykantianism :fil neokantianismo; :företrädare för ~ neokantiano; :som avser ~ neokantian nykatolicism :neocatholicismo nykatolik :neocatholico nykatolsk :neocatholic nyklassicism :arkit, litt neoclassicismo nyklassiker :arkit, litt neoclassico nyklassisk :arkit, litt neoclassic nykläckt :recentemente covate nykokad|nykokt :(el. nykokt) kul justo cocite nykolonialism :pol neocolonialismo; :företrädare för ~ neocolonialista; :som avser ~ neocolonialista nykomling :nove venito, recentemente arrivato, novicio nykommen :recentemente arrivate nykonstruerad :de nove construction nykonstruktion :nove construction nykter :sobrie; :(avhållsam) abstinente; :(saklig) realista nykterhet :sobrietate; :(avhållsamhet) abstinentia total/de alcohol, abstention, temperantia, antialcoholismo; :(saklighet) realismo nykterhetsförening :liga antialcoholic, societate de temperantia nykterhetsrörelse :movimento antialcoholic nykterism :movimento antialcoholic nykterist :abstemio, antialcoholista nykteristisk :antialcoholic nyktra :~ till dis(in)ebriar se nykärnad :kul recentemente agitate nyköpt :de compra recente/nove compra/nove acquisition nylagd :(om ägg) fresc; :(om frisyr) recentemente undulate nylatin :språk neolatino nylatinsk :språk neolatin nyliberalism :pol neoliberalismo nyliberalist :pol neoliberalista nyliberalistisk :pol neoliberalista nylig :recente nyligen :recentemente, pauc/poc tempore retro nylle :facie nylokalisering :nove localisation nylon :text nylon eng nailön nymarxism :pol neomarxismo nymarxist :pol neomarxista nymarxistisk :pol neomarxista nymf :myt, zool nympha nymfoman :I s nymphomana II adj nymphomane, nymphomaniac nymfomani :nymphomania nyminut :mat minuta nove nymodig :nove, novelle, moderne nymodighet :novitate, novellitate, modernitate; :förkärlek för ~er modernismo; :person med förkärlek för ~er modernista; :som uppskattar ~er modernista nymornad|nymorgnad :(el. nymorgnad) justo eveliate nymyntad :recentemente cuneate nymålad :recentemente pingite, justo picte/pincelate; :nymålat! pictura fresc! nymåne :nove luna, luna nove, novilunio nymöblerad :equipate de mobiles nove nynazism :neonazismo -ts- nynazist :neonazista, neonazi -ts- nynazistisk :neonazista -ts- nynna :cantar a bucca clause nynorsk :språk neonorvegian nynorska :språk neonorvegiano nyodlad :(om mark) noval nyodlare :colono, pionero nyodling :terreno noval, cultura nove nyomvänd :rel proselyto, neophyto nyopererad :med recentemente operate nyordna :reformar, reorganisar nyordning :reformation, reorganisation nyorientering :reorientation nyp :pinciamento nypa :I s prisa; :en ~ frisk luft un halito de aere fresc; :med en ~ salt fig con un grano de sal, cum grano salis lat II v pinciar; :~ någon i armen pinciar le bracio de un persona; :~s pinciar nypermanentad :qui ha recentemente habite un undulation permanente nyplanterad :recentemente plantate nyplatonism :fil neoplatonismo; :företrädare för ~ neoplatonico, neoplatonista nyplatonsk :fil neoplatonic nyplockad :recentemente (re)colligite nyplöjd :noval nypon :bot fructo de rosa canin/pomifere nyponbuske :bot rosa canin/pomifere nyponros :bot rosa canin/pomifere nypotatis :kul patatas fresc nypremiär :secunde première fr -jä:r, reprisa nypris :precio (in stato) nove nyproduktion :nove production nyptång :pincias pl nypåstigen :(om passagerare) nove; :nypåstigna! järnv nove passageros! -d3- nyrakad :justo rasate nyrealism :fil, konst, litt neorealismo; :företrädare för ~ neorealista; :utmärkande för ~ neorealista nyregistrerad :recentemente registrate nyrekrytera :recrutar nove homines/soldatos nyrekrytering :recruta(mento) de nove homines/soldatos nyrenoverad :recentemente renovate nyreparerad :renovate nyrik :de ric©hessa recente; :person som blivit ~ på svartabörsaffärer gulash nyrokoko :arkit neorococo nyromantik :litt, konst, mus neoromanticismo nyromantiker :litt, konst, mus neoromantico nyromantisk :litt, konst, mus neoromantic nys :I få ~ om venir saper II (struntprat) nonsenso nysa :sternutar nysatsning :nove investimento nysekund :mat secunda nove nysilver :argentano nyskapa :crear, innovar nyskapare :creator, innovator nyskapelse :creation, innovation nyskriven :nove nyslagen :(om t ex äng) recentemente falcate nysning :sternutamento, sternutation nysnö :nive fresc nyspråklig :de lingua(s) moderne nyspulver :pulvere a sternutar nyss :recentemente, ante pauco/poco nyssnämnd :justo/nunc mentionate nysta :(på spole) bobinar nystagmus :med nystagmo nystan :mataxa, glomere nystartad :recentemente initiate nystavning :språk orthographia nove nystekt :kul justo frite nystvinda :bobina; :linda garn på en ~ inrolar filo super un bobina, bobinar filo nysört :bot achillea ptarmic nytecknad :ekon; :~ aktie nove action nyteckning :ekon (av aktier etc) subscription nyter :allegre, gai nytestamentlig :del Nove Testamento nythomism :fil neothomismo; :företrädare för ~ neothomista; :som avser ~ neothomista nytillkommen :nove nytillskott :nove contribution nytillverkad :nove nytryck :boktr reimpression nytrycka :boktr reimprimer nytryckning :boktr reimpression nytta :I s utilitate, profito, avantage -ad3e, beneficio; :ekonomisk ~ profito/utilitate/avantage economic; :förena ~ med nöje combinar/junger le utile con le agradabile; :ha ~ av profitar/beneficiar de; :praktisk ~ utillitate practic; :vara till ~ för esser utile a/de utilitate a II v (gagna) esser utile (a/pro); :(tjäna) servir (a) nyttig :utile, utilitari, profitabile, avantagiose -d3-; :göra sig ~ render se utile nyttiggöra :exploitar nyttighet :utilitate nyttighetsmoral :utilitarismo nyttja :(begagna) emplear, utilisar, usar, applicar, servir se de; :(gagna) esser utile (a/pro); :(tjäna) servir (a) nyttjanderätt :usufructo; :ha ~ till haber/gauder le usufructo de, usufruer; :innehavare av ~ usufructuario nyttjanderättshavare :usufructuario nyttjare :utilisator nyttobetonad :utilitari nyttofunktion :function utile nyttoföremål :pl utensilios nyttoglas :vitro pro uso practic nyttokonst :konst (pecia de) arte pro uso practic nyttomoral :utilitarismo; :anhängare av ~ utilitario, utilitarista; :som avser ~ utilitarista nyttosynpunkt :consideration utilitari/de utilitate nyttoväxt :bot planta utile nytänkande :nove ideas, innovation nyupprätta :establir, stabilir nyutexaminerad :recentemente examinate nyutgiva :reeditar, republicar nyutgiven :reeditate nyutgivning :reedition nyutgåva :reedition nyutkommen :recentemente publicate nyutnämnd :recentemente appunctate/nominate nyutslagen :(om blomma) justo/recentemente in flor nyutveckling :nove developpamento/disveloppamento, evolution nove nyvaknad :justo eveliate nyval :nove election/votation nyvald :eligite nyvunnen :nove nyväckt :nove nyvälja :eliger nyvärde :valor (de stato) nove nyzeeländare :neozelandese nyzeeländsk :neozelandese nyzeeländska :neozelandese nyår :anno nove, nove anno; :mina bästa önskningar för ~et mi optime augurios pro le anno nove nyårsafton :vigilia de Sancte Silvestro nyårsdagen :le prime die del anno nove nyårsgåva :presente de anno nove, strena nyårshälsning :salute de anno nove nyårskonsert :concerto de anno nove nyårskort :carta de anno nove nyårslöfte :voto pro le anno nove nyårsvaka :vigilia de anno nove nyårsönskan :felicitation/augurio de nove anno nä :~! no!, oh no! näbb :becco, rostro; :klyva ~ fig querelar, disputar näbbdjur :zool ornithorhynco; :som avser ~ ornithorhynche näbbgädda :zool belone; :fig (juvene) femina impertinente; :näbbgäddartade fiskar zool (ordning) cyprinodontiformes näbbig :impertinente näbbighet :impertinentia näbbmus :zool sorice, musaranea; :dvärg~ sorice minute; :lapp~ sorice lapponic; :mindre dvärg~ sorice minutissime; :näbbmöss (familj) soricidas; :vanlig ~ sorice aranee näbbval :zool; :Sowerbys ~ mesoplodo bidente; :~ar (familj) ziphiidas näbbålar :zool (familj) nemichthydias näck :I s divinitate fluvial II adj nude; :bada ~ baniar se nude näckmossa :bot fontinalis näckros :bot nymphea, lilio de aqua, nuphar; :gul ~ nuphar lutea lat; :jätte~ victoria regina; :vit ~ nymphea albe näckrosväxter :bot (familj) nympheaceas näktergal :zool rossiniolo, luscinia nämligen :a saper, in effecto, il es nämna :mentionar nämnare :mat denominator; :förkorta bråk till gemensam ~ reducer fractiones al mesme denominator; :minsta gemensamma ~ le minime denominator commun nämnbar :mentionabile nämnd :commission, committee eng kåmiti nämndeman :jurato nämndledamot :jurato nämnvärd :digne de mention/de esser mentionate, notabile, importante, considerabile, appreciabile; :ingen ~ skillnad nulle differentia notabile/considerabile/appreciabile nännas :haber le corde de, esser satis generose de näpen :gratiose, ingratiate, gentil näppe :med nöd och ~ a pena näppeligen :probabilemente non näpsa :castigar, corriger, verberar näpst :castigamento, castigation när :I adv 1 quando, a que hora; :~ kommer tåget? a que hora veni le traino? 2 (nära) proxime a, in le proximitate de; :(nästan) quasi; :göra någon för ~ (skada) ferir/vulnerar un persona, facer mal a un persona, nocer a un persona; :(kränka) offender un persona; :hart ~ quasi, practicamente; :inte på långt ~ in nulle parte proxime a/in le proximitate de; ~ och fjärran vicin e lontan; :på ett hår ~ a minime margine; :så ~ quasi; :så ~ som på con/a exception de, excepte II konj quando; :~ allt kommer omkring post toto; :~ du kommer quando tu venira; :~ som helst quandocunque när-TV|när|TV|när-tv|tv :(el. när-tv) emission televisate/de television local, telediffusion local nära :I adj proxime, immediate, vicin, imminente; :(förtrolig) intime; :hans död är ~ förestående su morte es imminente/proxime, ille es proxime al morte; :~ släkt parentela proxime; :~ vänner amicos intime II adv proxime a, in le proximitate de; :hon bor ~ skolan illa habita proxime al schola/in le proximitate del schola; :julen är ~ le Natal se approxima; :vara ~ att esser super le puncto de, quasi III v (ge näring) nutrir, alimentar; :fig (underhålla) supportar; :(hysa) sentir, haber; :(underblåsa) fomentar nära-döden-uppevelse|nära|döden|uppevelse :experientia del imminentia del morte näraliggande :se närliggande närande :nutritive, nutriente, alibile, alimentose, sustenente närapå :quasi närbelägen :adjacente, (circum)vicin, proxime, propinque närbesläktad :de parentela proxime; :(likartad) simile närbild :foto photographia de prime plano närboende :vicin; :~ person vicino närbutik :boteca vicin närgången :(näsvis) impertinente; :(nyfiken) curiose; :(indiskret) indiscrete; :vara ~ mot prender se libertates con närgångenhet :(näsvishet) impertinentia; :(nyfikenhet) curiositate; :(indiskretion) indiscretion närhelst :quandocunque närhet :vicinitate, proximitate, adjacentia, propinquitate; :(i tid) proximitate, approche -sh-, imminentia; :dödens ~ le approche, imminentia del morte; :i ~en av in le proximitate/vicinitate de närig :avar, avide, rapace, cupide, avaritiose, illiberal närighet :aviditate, avaritia, cupiditate, illiberalitate näring :(föda) alimento, alimentation, nutrition, nutrimento, viveres, vivanda; :(livsupphälle) mantenentia, sustenentia, sustentamento; :(yrkesverksamhet) profession, mestiero, industria, activitate industrial, occupation, negotio, vocation; :fig (underblåsande) fomentation; :(stimulering) fomento; :andlig ~ pabulum lat, pabulo; :som avser ~ alimentari, nutritional, nutritive; :ekon professional, industrial, vocational, commercial näringsbehov :besonio de viveres/de alimentos näringsbidrag :mil subvention (durante le servicio militar) a interprenditores private näringsdeklaration :declaration del valor/poter nutritive/alimentari näringsfattig :pauco/poco nutriente/nutritive/alimentose näringsforskning :recerca del nutrition näringsfrihet :jur libertate commercial näringsfysiologi :physiologia nutritive näringsfång :travalio, industria, mestiero, occupation, negotio, profession, possibilitate de ganiar su pan/su vita näringsförbud :jur prohibition temporal de diriger un interprisa näringsgeografi :geographia economic näringsgren :sector/branca industrial näringsidkare :industrial, interprenditor näringskedja :catena alimentari/de alimentation näringsliv :industria näringslära :scientia del nutrition, bromatologia, dietetica näringslösning :med solution nutritive näringsmedel :nutrimento, alimento, producto alimentari näringspolitik :politica industrial/economic näringsrik :nutriente, nutritive, alimentose, alibile, substantial näringssalt :sal nutritive näringsspecialist :bromatologo, dietico, dietista näringsställe :restaurante, taverna, hosteria näringstillförsel :nutrition näringstillstånd :permisso de fundar un interprisa näringsupptagning :nutrition näringsutövning :interprisa näringsverksamhet :interprisa näringsvärde :valor nutritive näringsvärdeenhet :caloria näringsvätska :med succo nutritive näringsämne :materia/substantia nutritive/alimentari närkamp :lucta corpore a corpore närkontakt :contacto intime närliggande|näraliggande :(el. näraliggande) adjacente, (circum)vicin, proxime, propinque närma :approximar, approchar -sh-; :~ sig approximar se, approchar se närmande :approche -sh-, approximation närmare :I adj plus proxime; :(utförligare) plus precise plus detaliate, ulterior II adv quasi, circa, approximativemente; :~ tre hundra personer quasi/approximativemente tres centos de personas närmast :I adj le plus proxime II adv han blev ~ rörd ille deveniva quasi movite; :i det ~e circa, approximativemente; :stolen ~ fönstret le sedia le plus proxime al fenestra närmastliggande :le plus adjacente/vicin/proxime/propinque närmaststående :le plus proxime/propinque närmevärde :mat valor approximative närmiljö :medie ambiente, habitat lat närminne :memoria de/pro evenimentos recente närområde :vicinitate närradio :emission radiophonic/de radio local, radioemission local närskott :tiro a/de curte distantia närsluta :includer närsluten :adjungite, adjuncte, annexate, ci/hic incluse/juncte närsläktad :de parentela proxime närstrid :lucta corpore a corpore närstående :proxime, propinque, intime närsynt :med myope, curte de vista; :vara ~ esser myope, haber le vista curte närsynthet :med myopia, vista curte närtrafik :traffico local närvara :esser presente, assister (a), facer acto de presentia närvarande :presente, assistente, circumstante; :för ~ al presente; :~! presente!; :vara ~ esser presente, assister a, facer acto de presentia närvaro :presentia, assistentia; :i ~ av in le presentia/assistentia de, coram närvarokontroll :controlo de presentia/assistentia närvarolista :lista/folio de presentia/assistentia närvaroplikt :deber de esser presente/assister (a) näs :isthmo, promontorio, capo, puncta, lingua de terra; :som avser ~ isthmic näsa :anat naso; :fig flair fr flä:r; :ha bra ~ fig haber flair/bon naso; :hänga med ~n över böckerna fig esser con le naso in le libros; :inte se längre än ~n räcker fig non vider ultra su naso; :lägga ~n i blöt fig mitter le naso in toto; :putsa ~n essugar le naso; :rak/spetsig ~ naso derecte/punctate; :ta någon vid ~n fig conducer un persona per le naso; :tala i ~n nasalisar näsapa :zool nasica näsben :anat osso nasal/del naso näsbesvär :med rhinalgia näsbjörnar :zool (släkte) nasua näsblod :sanguine del naso; :blöda ~ perder sanguine del naso näsblödning :med hemorrhagia nasal, epistaxis näsborre :anat nare näsbränna :(minnesbeta) correction näsdroppar :farm guttas pro le naso näsduk :pannello de naso näsformig :nasiforme näsgång :anat passage -ad3e nasal näshornsfågel :zool calao; :näshornsfåglar (familj) bucerotidas näshåla :anat fossa/cavitate nasal/del naso näshår :pilos del naso; :(morrhår) vibrissas näskatarr :med catarrho nasal, coryza, rhinitis näsknäpp :(minnesbeta) correction näsljud :sono nasal, nasalitate; :språk (sono) nasal näsmussla :anat concha nasal näsoperation :med operation del naso näspolyp :med polypo nasal näsring :anello nasal näsrot :anat radice/base del naso näsrygg :anat dorso del naso nässelaktig :bot urticacee nässeldjur :zool (provins) cnidaria nässelfeber :med urticaria nässelfjäril :zool aglais urticae lat -kä nässelklocka :bot campanula trachelio nässelsnärja :bot cuscuta europee nässelsoppa :kul suppa a urticas fresc nässelutslag :med urticaria nässelväxter :bot (familj) urticaceas nässjukdom :rhinalgia; :läran om ~ar rhinologia nässla :bot urtica; :bränn~ urtica dioica lat; :etter~ urtica urente nässlem :muco nasal nässlemhinna :anat membrana pituitari nässpecialist :med rhinologo, rhinologista nässpegel :med speculo nasal, rhinoscopio nässtycke :(på hjälm) parte frontal, nasal näst :I adv secundari; :~ bäst secundari in qualitate; :~ efter secundari a; :~ intill juxta, presso; :(i det närmaste) quasi; :~ sist penultime II s (stygn) puncto näst intill|näst|intill|nästintill :(el. nästintill) juxta presso nästa :I adj proxime, secunde, sequente; :~ dag le die sequente II s proximo; :älska sin ~ amar su proximo III v suer con punctos laxe, bastir nästan :quasi, circa näste :nido nästföljande :proxime, sequente nästföregående :anterior nästgårds :vicin nästipp :puncta del naso nästkommande :proxime, sequente nästla :~ sig in insinuar se, ingratiar se nästning :bastitura nästrot :bot neottia nästäppa :med obstruction de fossas nasal näsvinge :anat ala/aletta del naso, nare näsvis :impertinente näsvishet :impertinentia näsöppning :anat orificio nasal nät :rete; :radio, TV rete, canal; :knyta ~ maliar; :slippa/smita ur ~et passar inter le malias del rete nätaktig :retiforme, reticular, reticulate nätansluten :el connectite al rete electric nätanslutning :el connexion al rete electric nätboll :sport (i tennis) balla in/de rete nätbrynja :cotta de malia, cuirasse nätfiske :pisca a rete nätfönster :fenestra a/de/con rete näthinna :anat retina näthinneavlossning :med ablation del retina näthinneinflammation :med inflammation del retina, retinitis nätkasse :reticulo nätmage :zool reticulo, secunde stomacho nätmaska :malia de rete nätmelon :bot melon reticulate nätplanering :organisation reticular a/de longe termino nätspänning :el tension/voltage -ad3e de rete nätstrumpa :calcea reticulate nätt :(liten och fin) nitide, gentil, chic fr sh-; :(knapp) scarse, insufficiente; :~ och jämnt a pena nättelduk :text musselina nätthet :(prydlighet) prestantia nätting :zool lampetra fluvial nättopp|nättupp :(el. nättupp) justo, precisemente; :~ idag hodie mesmo; :~ i detta ögonblick justo in iste instante/momento nättröja :subcamisa maliate nättupp :se nättopp nätverk :rete, plexo; :biol reticulo; :bilda ett ~ reticular nätverksplanering :organisation reticular a/de longe termino nätvingar :zool (ordning) neuropteras näva :bot geranio; :blod~ geranio sanguinee; :skat~ erodio; :skogs~ geranio silvatic näve :pugno; :en ~ full un pugnata; :ett slag med ~n un colpo de pugno; :knyta ~n serrar le pugno näver :cortice de betula näveväxter :bot (familj) geraniaceas nävkamp :lucta a pugnos nävrätt :derecto de pugnos nävtals|nävvis :(el. nävvis) in pugnatas nå :I obtener, attinger; :~ fram till arrivar a, pervenir a; :omöjlig att ~ incommunicabile; :så långt ögat ~r a perder de vista II interj bon!, ben!; :(uttryckande förvåning) vermente? nåbar :obtenibile nåd :gratia, mercede, clementia, misericordia; :(gunst) favor; :be om ~ demandar gratia; :Ers ~ Vostre Excellentia/Senioria; :Guds ~ le gratia de Deo; :Hans ~ Su Excellentia; :utan ~ sin mercede; :utverka ~ obtener gratia; :vara utlämnad till någon på ~ och onåd esser al mercede de un persona nådaskott :tiro de gratia nådastöt :colpo de gratia nådatid :dilation per gratia nåde :Gud ~ dig! que Deo te pardona! nådeansökan :petition/recurso de gratia nådebröd :pan de caritate nådegåva :almosna nådemedel :medio/auxilio de gratia, sacramento nåderik :clemente, gratiose, plen de gratia nådeår :anno de gratia nådig :clemente, indulgente, gratiose, misericorde, misericordiose nådighet :clementia, indulgentia någon|nån :(el. nån) självst al(i)cuno, qualcuno, (un) persona; :osjälvst al(i)cun, qualque; :~ annan qualcuno altere, un altere persona; ~ annanstans alibi, in (un) altere parte/loco någondera :le un o le altere någonsin|nånsin :(el. nånsin) unquam, jammais; :aldrig ~ non jammais någonstans|nånstans :(el. nånstans) usquam, alicubi, in/a qualque/al(i)cun parte/loco någonting|nånting :(el. nånting) alique, alco, aliquid, al(i)cun cosa, qualque cosa, qualcosa; :inte ~ nihil; :~ annat altere cosa, qualcosa altere någonvart|nånvart :(el. nånvart) alicubi, usquam; :inte ~ nusquam någorlunda :passabilemente, in un certe grado någotsånär|något så när|något|när :(el. något så när) passabilemente, in un certe grado några :självst al(i)cunos, qualcunos; :osjälvst al(i)cun, qualque nåja :~! bon!, ben! nål :aco, agulia; :(knappnål) spinula; :bot acicula, aculeo; :konst (för gravering) burin; :(obelisk) obelisco; :tekn (visare) agulia, indice, indicator; :sitta/stå som på ~ar esser super le spinas; :söka efter en ~ i en höstack cercar un aco/un agulia in un pila de feno; :trä på ~en infilar le aco/le agulia nåla :fixar/attachar -sh- con spinulas nålask :cassetta a/de spinulas nålbrev :pacchetto de agulias nåldyna :cossinetto/pelota a spinulas nålfin :fin como un agulia nålformig :bot aciforme, acicular, aculeiforme nålshuvud :testa/capite de spinula nålsspets :puncta de agulia/de aco nålstick|nålsting :(el. nålsting) punctura de spinula; :utdela ~ fig provocar nålsudd :puncta de agulia/de aco nålsöga :oculo de agulia/de aco nålvass :punctute nån :se någon nånsin :se någonsin nånstans :se någonstans nånting :se någonting nånvart :se någonvart nåt :I 3not (ränna) cannellatura II (söm) sutura; :(fog) junctura nåta :cannellar nåtla :suer nåväl :~! bon!, ben!, in fin!, alora! nöd :(brist) indigentia, povressa, miseria, penuria, destitution, carentia; :(nödvändighet) necessitate; :(tvingande omständighet) besonio, urgentia, emergentia, necessitate; :(behov) besonio; :(fara) periculo; :ett fartyg i ~ un nave in periculo; :med knapp ~ a pena; :~en har ingen lag le necessitate care de lege/non ha lege; :~en är alla uppfinningars moder le miseria es le matre del inventiones; :till ~s in caso de urgentia/de emergentia/de necessitate; :vara av ~en esser necessari/inevitabile/immancabile/fatal nödbedd|nödbjuden :(el. nödbjuden) vara ~ facer se precar/rogar, facer ceremonias nödbostad :habitation provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia nödbroms :freno de alarma/de emergentia/de succurso/de securitate nödd :fortiate per le/del necessitate nöddop :baptismo de urgentia nödfall :caso urgente/de emergentia/de urgentia/de necessitate/de besonio; :i ~ in caso de necessitate nödfallsutväg :ultime solution nödflagg :sjö bandiera de alarma nödga :obligar, necessitar, compeller, compulsar, constringer, coercer, fortiar, coager; :~s esser obligate, haber a nödhamn :porto de refugio nödhjälp :adjuta temporari nödig :necesse, necessari, indispensabile nödlandning :atterrage -ad3e fortiate/de emergentia nödlidande :necessitose, destitute, indigente nödläge :stato/situation de emergentia/de urgentia/de exception nödlögn :mendacio officiose nödlösning :solution provisori/provisional/temporari/de emergentia, expediente nödmynt :hist moneta obsidional nödraket :signal de alarma/de urgentia nödrim :rima mal/artificial nödrop :crito de succurso/de alarma nödrätt :jur legislation de emergentia nödsaka :obligar, necessitar, compeller, compulsar, constringer, coercer, fortiar, coager; :~s esser obligate, haber a nödsakad :obligate; :vara ~ att haber a nödsegel :vela de reserva nödsignal :signal de alarma/de urgentia nödsituation :stato/situation de emergentia/de urgentia/de exception nödslakt :macellamento fortiate per le/del necessitate nödstopp :arresto fortiate/brusc/de urgentia/de necessitate nödställd :indigente, necessitose, destitute nödställdhet :indigentia, povressa, miseria, penuria, destitution, carentia nödsändare :radio emissor de succurso/de emergentia nödtorft :subsistentia nödtorftig :exigue, magre, insufficiente, a pena sufficiente nödtvungen :fortiate per le/del necessitate nödtvång :necessitate, constringentia nödutgång :exito/porta de urgentia/de succurso/de emergentia/de securitate nödvändig :necesse, necessari, indispensabile, essential nödvändiggöra :necessitar nödvändighet :necessitate, indispensabilitate; :göra en dygd av ~ facer de necessitate virtute; :tvingande ~ exigentia nödvändighetsartikel :articulo necessari nödvändigtvis :necessarimente, inevitabilemente, ipso facto lat nödvärn :jur legitime defensa nödvärnsrätt :jur legislation de emergentia nödår :anno disastrose/funeste/de disastro nöja :~ sig med contentar se de/con nöjaktig :satisfaciente, satisfactori, sufficiente nöjaktighet :satisfaction, sufficientia nöjd :contente, satisfacte nöje :placer, satisfaction, agradamento, delecto, amusamento, divertimento, intertenimento, distraction; :bereda ~ dar satisfaction, satisfacer; :finna ~ i delectar se in; :för ~s skull pro placer; :förena nytta med ~ combinar le utile con le agradabile; :ha ~t att haber le placer de nöjesbranchen :show-business eng shoubiznis nöjesetablissemang :stabilimento/establimento de divertimento/de distraction/de intertenimento nöjesfiske :pisca recreative nöjesfält :parco/campo de attractiones nöjesindustri :industria de divertimentos nöjesliv :vita de divertimentos/de intertenimentos nöjeslysten :avide de placeres nöjesläsning :lectura recreative nöjespark :parco de attractiones nöjesresa :viage -ad3e recreative nöjessegling :navigation a vela recreative nöjestillställning :divertimento, festivitate nöjsam :amusante, placente, divertente, agradabile nöt :I bot nuce; :(av hassel) avellana; :en svår nöt att knäcka fig un nuce difficile a rumper II zool bestial; :fig stupido, imbecille, asino, idiota nöta :guastar, usar, deteriorar, abrader; :~ in exercitar nötaktig :fig stupide nötaktighet :fig stupiditate nötbarhet :resistentia a guastamento/a uso/a deterioration/a abrasion nötboskap :zool bestias/bestial bovin nötbärande :bot nucifere nötchoklad :kul chocolate sh- a nuces/a avellanas nötdjur :bestias/bestial bovin nötformig :bot nuciforme nöthår :filo de pilos bestial nötknäckare|nötknäppare :(el. nötknäppare) rumpe-nuces nötkreatur :bestias/bestial bovin nötkråka :zool nucifraga nötkärna :nuce nötkött :kul carne bovin nötlever :kul ficato de bestial nötning :guastamento, uso, deterioration, abrasion nötningsbeständig :resistente a guastamento/a uso/a deterioration/a abrasion nötningsreumatism :med arthrose, arthrosis nötskal :concha de nuce nötskrika :zool garrulo nött :non plus servibile, usate, deteriorate nötväcka :zool sitta